A Guiding Hand
by rae1070
Summary: Starting the summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin begins to play a more fatherly role in Harry's life. WARNING: This is a discipline fic. It will contain spanking of teens and adults! If you do not like this, please DO NOT READ!
1. Prologue: Trouble with Dementors

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR and only she should make any money from them.

Summary- Harry breaks a promise he made to Professor Lupin in his 3rd year. Lupin finds out that summer and makes Harry face the consequences.

Warnings- Spanking M/m

Rating - T for spanking

"Excellent!" Lupin said. "Excellent, Harry!"

Harry had just managed a weak patronus against the boggart dementor and both he and Lupin were quite pleased.

"Alright, Harry you have had enough for tonight. We will work on it more again soon."

"Just one more time, Professor?"

"No Harry, you need to regain your strength." Lupin gave Harry an appraising look and said "Harry, this training is for defensive purposes only. Under no circumstances are you to seek out a dementor. Do you understand?"

Harry looked a little surprised that professor Lupin would guess his thoughts so easily. "But professor, I might need to practice. What if a dementor comes at me when I don't expect it, like the Quiddich match. I need to be ready!"

"We will practice here, together." Lupin's voice was quite stern. "Harry, I am deadly serious about this. You must promise me you will not seek out a dementor to work on using your patronus. Give me your word, Harry!"

"But what if…"

"Give me your word!"

Harry had not seen Lupin like this before and he could tell there was no room for argument. "Alright, professor, I won't"

Lupin face relaxed and he gave Harry a little smile. "Here take a chocolate frog. I think it is time for you to head back to the dormitory."

……………………………………………………….

"Remus is joining us for supper tonight" Molly Weasley announced. This was met with general excitement. The children had just a few days before the end of the summer and they would all be glad to see their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since he wouldn't be teaching them again this year. Harry was particularly

excited because he felt that Lupin might be able to give him news of Sirius. He also had not had the chance to talk over the events at the end of the year with professor Lupin and he was interested to hear his perspective about that and about all that had happened at the Quiddich World Cup.

With so many people about, though, Harry didn't get a chance to speak to Lupin that evening. He was glad to find that Lupin was spending the night and determined to talk to him in the morning.

Harry left a sleeping Ron in the room in the morning and came down to breakfast early. He was rewarded to find Lupin at the table. Mrs. Weasley was serving eggs and some rather raw looking meat to him while Arthur was reading the paper.

"Harry!" said Lupin "No lie in this morning? You won't get much of a chance once your at Hogworts."

"No professor, I was hoping to speak with you a bit. Have you heard from Sirius?"

As they talked, the conversation turned to what had happened the night they had found out the truth about Sirius. Lupin was trying to keep the tone light but he was filled with guilt about that night. He had attacked the children and greatly injured Padfoot. He knew he couldn't control it, but it filled him with deep shame, nonetheless.

Harry could tell that Lupin was uncomfortable and he tried to shift the tone of the conversation. "Professor, thanks again for working with me to produce a Patronus. You saved us, you know. I think the dementors would have sucked the souls of both Sirius and me if you hadn't taught me that!"

Lupin was still looking a bit forlorn. "Yes, well, it really was you, Harry. I can't believe that you were able to do a complete corporal patronus when faced with all those dementors. It is astounding! We hardly had a chance to practice much at all and a boggart patronus

does not compare with the real thing. How did you do it, Harry?"

Harry was suddenly the one looking uncomfortable. His cheeks blushed and he stammered. "Oh….well…I just….I…don't really…"

Lupin's eyes narrowed as a suspicion began to form in his mind. He shook his head as if trying to dismiss the thought. Harry wouldn't break his word and do something so dangerous.'

"One might almost think" Lupin said, his eyes fixed on Harry trying to judge his response "that you had been practicing on your own. But certainly not…"

Harry stood up quickly startling Crookshanks who had been rubbing against his legs. There was a distinct red blush in his cheeks. "Sorry Professor, I think I should go get Ron up. He has a lot to do today!" Harry began to walk quickly toward the stairs.

Harry Potter!"

Harry shivered at the steel he heard in the voice. He froze but did not turn to face Lupin. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were staring the pair of them with looks of utter confusion on their faces. They didn't know what was going on but it was obvious that Remus was becoming angry.

"We have not finished this conversation, young man, please return to your seat!" Lupin's words were polite but Harry knew they were a command. Harry turned slowly around but when he saw the simmering anger and disbelief in Lupin's eyes he froze again.

"Harry…." But Harry never heard what Lupin said as he turned and bolted for the front door. He didn't know why he did it. It was just that, well, he couldn't face it. Lupin would be so angry with him, and disappointed. He had loved having Lupin as a teacher. It wasn't just his teaching but he was a friend of his father's. It was a bit like having a Dad again and Harry couldn't face loosing that. It was true he had a Godfather now but he barely knew him. He always felt like professor Lupin had respected him, and was proud of him. He couldn't loose that!

Harry stopped running. He found himself at the Weasley's broomshed. He leaned against the shed breathing hard. Would Lupin come after him? He didn't know. Maybe if he hid out long enough, Lupin would leave. Really, Harry hadn't admitted to anything.

Perhaps Lupin would forget about the whole things after a while.yeah, right!'

Not knowing what else to do, Harry grabbed a broom from the shed and began flying. As usual he instantly felt calmer as he dipped and turned in the air. After flying for quite some time, he began to scan the ground for any signs of Lupin. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was a bit disappointed to not see him. He continued to fly trying to not think about anything except the skills he needed to do the maneuvers.

After an hour or so he flew back to the ground. When he came out of the broomshed he paused wondering where to go next. He couldn't exactly go back to the house unless he wanted to face the wrath of a werewolf.

"Oi" Ron was walking toward him with a piece of toast in each hand. "What are you doing up so early?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like a fly, that's all."

"What happened at breakfast, then? Mum said I should find you and make sure you were alright!"

"It's nothing, I just….listen is Lupin still at the house?!"

"What? Yeah, I think so. He was in the study talking with Dad. What's going on, Harry? Is Lupin in some kind of trouble?"

Harry, smiled grimly "No, I think I am." He had suddenly made up his mind. He would face this. Lupin had enough to worry about without Harry running off like a scared little child. He turned and headed for the house.

Ron ran to catch up with him. "What did you do, Harry?! Don't worry, mum thinks your perfect, she won't yell at you." However, the very thought of his Mum yelling made Ron hesitate. "Well, I'll just stay out here, then, alright."

"Right, fine." Managed Harry who was feeling a bit ill as he stepped into the house.

Mrs. Weasley saw him enter and gave him a pitying look. She read the question in his eyes and she just said. "In the study, dear."

Harry took a deep breath and walked toward the open study door. Lupin and Mr. Weasley were talking about something to do with the ministry. Harry didn't pay attention, he was trying to gauge Lupin's mood. He didn't seem to be angry at the moment. They hadn't noticed Harry in the doorway and Harry just watched Lupin for a moment. He had felt completely justified in going behind Lupin's back to practice using the patronus against dementors. He had saved the lives of himself and his God father because of it! But when he looked at Lupin now he was so ashamed to have broken his word to this man.

"Er." Harry said. Both men instantly stopped their discussion and looked at Harry. Harry watched Lupin's eyes darken at his voice. This is SO not good' he thought.

Lupin glanced quickly at Arthur who stood up and said "Well, I think you two have a few things to discuss, I will leave you to it." He laid his hand briefly on Harry's shoulder as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sit down!" If Lupin hadn't been angry when Harry arrived he was certainly getting there quickly. Harry moved to take the seat Mr. Weasley had just vacated. He sighed as he sat surrendering to his fate.

"Alright Harry, no more little games or running off like a spoilt child…." The rebuke stung and Harry's cheeks colored. "…I am going to make this very plain. Did you EVER intentionally go near dementors in order to practice making a patronus?" Harry squirmed in his seat but didn't say anything. Harry knew that his silence was as good as an admission of guilt but somehow saying it out loud would make it so much worse.

"You will answer the question, young man!" Lupin's anger was quite apparent now.

"Yes, sir…I am sorry but I needed to…."

"You needed to do no such thing! I can't believe it Harry. I really can't! I trusted you! You gave me your word, Harry!! Does that mean nothing?! You could so easily have fallen prey to the dementors and been lost to us forever. Why would you do anything so utterly foolish?!" Lupin stood and began pacing the room in his agitation. "If you needed more practice you should have spoken to me and we would have worked something out where you could have been safe. What if something had happened, Harry! I promised your mum and dad I would look out for you, always."

Now there was more than anger in Lupin's voice. Harry could hear real distress and he found himself wanting to cry. He wished the ground would open and swallow him up.

Lupin paced in silence for a while trying to calm himself and collect his thoughts. Finally he stopped in front of Harry and looked at him as though he were trying to make a decision. "Harry, can you give me any explanation for your behavior?"

He sounded calmer now and Harry was able to find the courage to speak. "Sir, I… sometimes I forget that I don't have to do everything alone." Harry was almost whispering.

Lupin's eyes softened a bit. "Harry, I know it has been hard for you without your mum and dad. I, for one, do understand that kind of struggle. But, Harry, you MUST begin to be more careful with your life! This is not a game and there are too many people around here who love you for you to be risking your life at every turn. No doubt you have dangerous paths ahead but DON'T seek it out where you don't have to, Harry. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir"

"And, Harry, as a man, your word is your bond. You must never go back on it without very great need. Do you understand, son?"

"Yes, sir, I am sorry!"

"Yes, well, sorry won't quite cut it this time, I am afraid" The stern tone was back in Lupin's voice and Harry wondered where this was headed.

"Behaviors have consequences, Harry, and I think you very much need to face som consequences. I am no longer your teacher, Harry, so I have no power to give you detentions or take house points. I think instead I will treat you as I am quite sure your father would have, if he were here now in my place."

Lupin glanced around the room briefly. "I am sure that Arthur must have something in here." He took out his wand and said "accio paddle" Much to Harry's horror a small wooden paddle rushed to Lupin's hand from the top of one of the bookshelves. Lupin looked at it briefly then brought his eyes back to Harry.

"Professor, please!! NO!"

"Harry, come here." Lupin sat in the chair and set the paddle on the floor beside him.

Harry again felt the desire to run away but instead he stood and took a tentative step toward Lupin. "Come here, young man! You don't want to make me come to you!" Lupin said in a warning voice. Harry came closer and Lupin reached up and undid his jeans before taking his arm and pulling him down over his lap.

Harry had never been spanked before and the shame of this position hit him hard. When Lupin pulled down his jeans and boxers he hid his head in his hands groaning at the indignity.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?"

"I broke my word to you, sir and sought out the dementors myself."

Lupin brought his hand down hard in response. Harry let out a gasp as he felt the sting. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, as Lupin began to spank at a fierce pace. He spanked in silence feeling like the words had already been spoken, now the lesson needed to be felt. Harry's bottom quickly turned from white, to pink to

a deep rose color. At this point the heat was building to a point where Harry couldn't keep still. He began to squirm and kick trying to avoid the punishing swats.

Lupin only held him more firmly and lifted his right leg bringing Harry's bottom into an even more exposed position. Harry was quickly losing his composure and tears were stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry!!" He cried "I won't do it again!!"

"Ohhh, you had better not, young man or this will feel like a walk in the park compared with what you will get if you pull a stunt like this again!"

Lupin didn't let up even as he spoke. Harry was now crying and yelping when Lupin focused on the tender spot at the top of the thighs.

Lupin paused for a moment and waited for Harry to catch his breath so he could hear what he said. "Harry, that was for lying to me by breaking your promise. " He tapped Harry's bottom with the paddle. "This, young man, is for foolishly risking your life instead of turning to others who could help keep you safe. It is absolutely unacceptable,

Harry, and if this is the only way to teach you that lesson than I will make sure you learn it well."

With that he brought the paddle down hard and Harry cried out at the searing sting. "AHHHH!! I won't… YEOWW!!…do it again…EEEAAHH!!…sir! I'm SORRYYY!!"

Lupin continued to paddle with firm swats. After a while Harry began to sob fully and he went quite limp over Lupin's lap. Lupin knew he was almost through but his fear for Harry's safety made him keep up the paddling for a while longer. When he stopped Harry's bottom was a deep scarlet and Lupin winced as he thought about how this would feel for Harry the rest of the day. He slowly rubbed Harry's back allowing him to recover a bit before he moved him. When Harry's sobs subsided, Remus carefully lifted him up and held him close.

At first Harry was only concerned with the pain in his backside and the shame of the spanking. But when Lupin held him Harry suddenly needed this comfort more than he could have ever imagined. He held on tightly and wondered at this feeling. He supposed this must be what it felt like to have a father. He felt, well... loved!

After a while Lupin helped him right his clothing and clean himself up a bit. Harry's jeans felt unbearably tight on his throbbing bottom and he determined to change into sweat pants as soon as possible.

"Harry," Lupin put his finger under his chin and brought his face up so he could look in his eyes. "I want you to know that I am very proud of you and your father would have been to. Please take care of yourself! I don't want to ever have to do this again."

"I will professor…uh…thank you!?" Harry wasn't quite sure why he said that but somehow he was grateful.

Lupin gave him a kind smile and said "Well, let's not deprive Molly of a chance to comfort you. I am sure she thought I was killing you!"

Harry suddenly blanched at the thought that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and who knows who else might have heard his chastisement. "Don't worry" said Lupin again seeming to read Harry's mind. "From what I hear, yours is only the latest in a long line of

bottoms to be warmed in this study."

"Comforting," said Harry sarcastically. "very comforting."


	2. A New Guardian

Remus sat in a tattered chair staring blankly at the barren walls before him

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR and only she should make any money from them.

Summary- Dumble encourages Lupin to be Harry's guardian. Warning: Contains spanking of an Adult if you don't like this please do not read it!!

Warnings- Spanking M/M

Rating - T for spanking

Remus sat in a tattered chair staring blankly at the barren walls before him. His little apartment seemed bleaker and lonelier than ever. Just the day before he had been at the Weasley's and it had lifted his spirits being around his friends and all his students. Well, 'former students' he thought bitterly as he sank even lower in his chair. Yesterday he had also had to confront Harry about his behavior and ended up spanking him. It had, for a moment, made him feel even closer to Harry, who he cared for deeply. Yet, now it only seemed to remind him how much he had enjoyed being Harry's teacher and mentor last year at Hogwarts. He had felt needed and even liked by the students. For the first time in his adult life he had felt useful…and now it was all gone! Who was he kidding? He couldn't be useful to anyone in his condition. He would always let them down because he would be forced to leave or hide. Or…worse yet, he might hurt them!

Remus buried his face in his hands as he thought about that night in the forest and how close he had come to killing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was a menace! As hard as he worked to control his situation he would always be a danger to himself and everyone around him. The whole room seemed to darken along with his mood. For a long time he sat completely still wallowing in these thoughts. Finally he looked up with determination. With a wave of the wand, his battered suitcase slid to the middle of the room and opened. Remus began to fill it with his few belongings by waving his wand. Otherwise he remained motionless in his chair.

I am only in the way, he thought, a burden to everyone. I can't even get a job! My friends end up providing half my food. Well, no more! "I have no choice" he said outloud. He felt this incredible need to flee, to get away to a place where he couldn't hurt anyone or watch them offer him help with pity in their eyes.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Remus didn't even move, he just sat there staring at his now full suitcase. The knock came again, more insistent this time. Remus still didn't answer.

"Remus, are you really going to make me stand out here all night?"

Remus groaned as he heard the voice. He did NOT need this right now. He wanted to yell "Go away!" but as bad as he felt he couldn't bring himself to do something that he knew would bring pain to a man he looked upon as a father.

"Albus, you could get through any door in England, you don't need me to answer."

"Ah, but I have made it my policy to never enter a home uninvited. I have a favor to ask you, my friend. Will you open the door or must I continue to yell from the doorstep. I am willing to do that, but I should warn you that I am already getting some strange looks from a few of your neighbors."

"Grrr!" Remus pushed himself out of the chair and began to move toward the door suddenly he stopped and gave a rather nervous look in the direction of his suitcase.

"Remus?!" Dumbledore's voice was much more stern now and Remus knew he was pushing it. He quickly moved the suitcase a bit away from the middle of the room and cast a hasty spell to make it disappear from view. By the time Remus answered the door he could tell that Dumbledore was concerned.

Dumbledore gave him an appraising look as he entered the room. His eyes then moved around the barren walls and shabby furniture. The look on his face darkened even further but when he spoke his voice was still light.

"Remus!" he said giving the younger man a warm embrace. "It is excellent to see you. Come, let us sit for a little chat." He waved Remus back to his chair and to Lupin's horror he himself took a seat next to him on the invisible suitcase. 'Oh, this was not going to be a pleasant conversation, ' thought Lupin. 'Just what I need!'

Lupin was glowering but still unable to hold Dumbledore's gaze. He didn't want to face this man. He wanted to get away. He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

"I hear" said Dumbledore "that you gave Harry a bit of firm discipline yesterday."

So this is what this was about, thought Lupin. He is upset because I spanked Harry. Well, it had been the right thing to do. "He needed it." Lupen said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I dare say he did!" replied Dumbledore, taking Lupin off guard. "I am quite glad that you finally stepped up and decided to give him some strong guidance. I had been hoping you would all last year."

This statement shocked Lupin but he didn't want to let Dumbledore know it. He just wanted to be left alone. He was so tired. All he managed was a shrug of the shoulder.

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at this response but continued on. "Remus, I have a favor to ask you. You and Harry have formed a special bond. As you just said yourself, Harry needs guidance, and at times even a firm hand. I would like you to continue as a mentor and guardian to Harry." Dumbledore put up his hand as if to stop any protest though in reality Remus was simply staring at Dumbledore as if he didn't comprehend.

"Oh, I know he has the Dursleys but we both know that they are nothing to him except a hint of a home and family. He needs so much more. I believe he needs you." Dumbledore stopped and waited. He waited as Remus just stared at him.

Finally the silence became unbearable to Lupin. He shook is head and said "He has Sirius, and the Weasley's, he doesn't need me. No one needs me!" Remus hadn't meant to voice that last statement that so reflected his mood but the bitterness in his soul spewed it forth.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed but he stayed focused on the task at hand for the moment. "Yes, he has Sirius and they will have a special bond but I think we both know that Sirius will not be in a position to be a guardian to Harry for quite some time and even if he were, I don't think he is emotionally ready for the responsibility. No, I am quite sure it should be you."

"What he needs is you" Remus said with a bit of frustration that Dumbledore didn't seem to care enough about Harry to take on the task himself.

"I can't explain this all right now, Remus, but you have to trust me when I tell you that, as much as I love and care for Harry, it is not for me to play this kind of role in his life. Will you do it Remus?"

Remus thought for a moment about Harry and how it would feel to watch over and care for him as he grew into a man. His heart constricted at the thought and the tears he had been fighting all day, threatened again. Suddenly the image of the forest jumped into his mind again. He didn't have any memory of that night but he had envisioned it so many times he could see himself in werewolf form stalking Harry and Hermione.

"NO!" he yelled. "It is not me he needs. He will do fine on his own. I will only bring him pain. Do not ask me to do this!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright" he said softly. Lupin was shocked that Dumbledore relented so quickly. The Dumbledore he knew always got his way in the end and would never let Remus get away with saying such things about himself. Maybe Dumbledore had really given up on him. His dark mood that had been forced back a bit by Dumbledore's arrival, returned and he slumped down in his chair and stared at his hands wishing Dumbledore would leave.

"Before I leave" said Dumbledore " I was wondering why your suitcase is packed with all your belongings?"

Lupin looked up surprised. He had forgotten all about the fact that Dumbledore was seated on his invisible packed suitcase but Dumbledore obviously had not. Lupin met his eyes for a moment and cringed at what he saw there.

"Are you going on a trip?" There was a pause "Were you planning on coming back?!" Dumbledore's voice was sharp now and Lupin's eyes were wandering about the room trying to avoid Dumbledore's eyes that he felt were boring into his soul.

"Were you going to tell anyone WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!" Dumbledore's words were like ice and they sent a chill down Lupin's spine. Ever since Dumbledore had made it possible for him to attend Hogwarts, Lupin had begun to view him as a father. Dumbledore had taken the young werewolf under his wing and had made it his mission to make sure that he had the opportunity to live a good and productive life. On occasion that meant helping Lupin deal with his sense loneliness and guilt. Twice before Dumbledore had chased him down when he had run away from those who loved him. Lupin didn't even want to think about how Dumbledore had decided to show him the error in his thinking.

Lupin's face was starting to redden and he shifted uneasily in his chair under Dumbledore's glare. "I…look, I….I need to leave, alright! I can't help Harry because I will only fail him because I will be forced to leave just like I had to leave Hogwarts. I am no good to anyone. I appreciate all you have tried to do, I really do, but it hasn't worked. I am an outcast. I know you don't want to see it, but I am. Look at me! I can't even hold a job! Everyone hates me for what I am and…well… I hate me for what I am!"

Lupin was panting from the emotion of his outburst. He dropped his head in his hands kicking himself for playing right into Dumbledore's hands. He might have well come out and asked for the man to spank him.

"So we find ourselves here again." Dumbledore's voice was stern but also full of concern. After a moment he reached out and took Lupin's chin in his hand and brought his head up so Lupin had to look at him. "Ah, son, it has been a hard road for you. Never fear, I am here for you. I will not allow you to run away from those who love you best, you know that. I know you are afraid to hurt us. You have a heart of gold. I have always admired your incredible gift of caring for those around you. You must, however, allow us to care about you in return."

Remus sniffed, pulled his head out of Dumbledore's grasp, and pointedly looked away.

"Remus Nigel Lupin! I will not permit you to wallow in this. You are loved and you know it. If you need me to show you just how much, so be it!"

With that, he stood and grasped Lupin by the upper arm with a surprisingly firm grasp. He ushered him over to the couch, sat down and unceremoniously pulled Remus face down over his lap. Remus began to struggle to get off his lap and Dumbledore landed three extremely firm swats.

"Do not fight me, young man! We both knew how this was going to end. Let us not play games. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the waiting bottom before him and Remus's pants and shorts slid down to his knees. Remus let out a groan and buried his face into the cushion. He was a grown man for goodness sake!

Dumbledore didn't waste any more time. When the first swat landed Remus thought (as he had the other times he had found himself in this position) that Dumbledore must know some spell to make his hand as hard as wood. The swats left an unbelievable sting that took his breath away. After a bit the sting was becoming unbearable and Remus's emotions were getting out of hand. He hated himself for ending up here. He wanted to bang his head or pull his hair.

Dumbledore sensed that the young man was struggling and knew it was time to address the reason they were having the little discussion.

"Remus, why are you getting this spanking?" Dumbledore hadn't let up at all on his punishing swats and Remus was wriggling and kicking.

When there was no response Dumbledore began aiming for the top of the thighs and Remus gave in quickly. "I..I was going to run"

"And why is that not permitted?"

"Ahhh, I…I can't think while your doing that…ahhhh! Remus complained.

"I am afraid you will have to because I am not going to stop until I get an acceptable answer, young man"

"Mmmm…ok, ok, people love me and care about me."

Dumbledore paused the spanking. "Do you believe that Remus?"

There were a few moments of silence and then he whispered "yes."

"Good, then I will just finish up here to make sure you remember it." With that Dumbledore bought his hand down again over and over bringing fresh sting to Remus's already bright red bottom.

"Dumbledore, please, I understand!" but Dumbledore knew that he couldn't stop yet.

Remus began to struggle hard to get away from the swats but Dumbledore tightened his arm around his waste and began to focus his swats on the undercurve where he knew Remus would most feel the sting.

"Please!…" said Remus, and then tears. He cried from the pain but mostly from the knowledge that he was cared for and that he needed these people around him. He needed Dumbledore and Sirius and the Weasleys and Tonks and..Harry. Why did he fight this so much. Why did he allow himself to forget how important they all were to each other.

Suddenly he realized that Dumbledore had stopped spanking and was rubbing his back as he cried. He pushed himself up and tried to move to stand but Dumbledore took him in his arms and gently rocked him as his crying slowed. How he loved this man, he thought. How he had needed his guidance over the years.

"Thank you, Albus." Remus mumbled into Dumbledore's shoulder. Then he pulled away a bit and said. "Don't get me wrong. I hate this, but I needed, I know."

Dumbledore quietly helped him stand and stood up beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Yes, we all sometimes need someone to give us a little guidance. Harry needs that, you know.

Lupin sniffed and smiled despite his puffy eyes. Leave it to Dumbledore to manage to teach two lessons in one…and to always get his way.

"Yes, Harry needs it…and I " It was so hard for him to say "..I need Harry. I will be his guardian, if he wants me."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Lupin could tell he was debating whether to scold him for his last statement. But he just smiled and gave Lupin's shoulder a little squeeze. "Thank you, Remus, I knew I could count on you. Now, shall we go get something to eat, I am in the mood for a cherry tart."


	3. Hospital Wing

Remus jumped when he heard the quiet knock at the door

Remus jumped when he heard the quiet knock at the door. No one was supposed to know he was here. He grasped his wand tightly as he made his way to window where he could see out to the doorstep. He quickly recognized the white hair and beard and moved to the door to let Dumbledore in. Remus tried to open the door as quietly as possible but it's rusty hinges let out a loud squalk of protest before it was open far enough for Dumbledore to slip in.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" Lupin couldn't imagine why Dumbledore would come to the shrieking shack this evening when they were planning to meet the next day for lunch at the Hogshead.

"Remus, I don't want to worry you because he is going to be fine…"

"What?! What has happened? Is Harry hurt?"

Dumbledore smiled at the raw concern on Remus' face. It was obvious Harry would not only have a guardian in the werewolf but a protector, as well. So much the better. "Like I said, Remus, he is going to be fine but he had a bit of an accident today. He was practicing flying today and he was knocked unconscious by a bludger that was hit his way. He is resting comfortably now in the hospital wing and seems to be just fine. Madame Pomfrey is keeping him over night. She always wants to be careful with concussions."

"Concussion! Are you sure he is alright?"

"He appears to fine but there is always the slight chance of some internal injury or bleeding but Madame Pomfrey will watch him through the night just to make sure. She can handle any problem should it arise."

"I don't understand. There isn't any Quiditch this year because of the tournament."

"Ahhh, well, Harry likes to fly to calm himself down. It seems that this time, though, there was a large group of Slytherins out on the pitch and they weren't too keen to share."

"Are you telling me that they attacked Harry!"

Dumbledore was trying to speak calmly because Remus was getting more and more agitated. "No, I don't think they attacked him, I think they just played a little rough and it got a little out of hand. I had a few words with them and I think they now understand that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Lupin stood up and started pacing. "I need to see him, Albus."

Dumbledore had been going to suggest that Remus wait until tomorrow but seeing the young man's agitation he nodded his accent. "Alright, you can enter from the door by the astronomy tower and go straight to the hospital wing. You shouldn't meet anyone on the way."

As Remus went to get his cloak Dumbledore noted the sharp chill in the drafty room. When Remus returned he said "I really wish you would take my offer of moving back into staff quarters at Hogwarts. The Shrieking Shack is not a suitable home."

"Actually, I feel quite comfortable here." He gazed around the room fondly "Some of the best memories of my life are from this place. Besides, I can't be seen at Hogwarts if you don't want angry parents pounding down your door. Living there is too risky. Here I am close enough to keep an eye on our young man and safe from prying eyes. Don't worry about me."

Dumbledore looked on him with genuine affection. "Well, at least let me help cheer it up a bit." He waved his wand a few times and Lupin could feel waves of energy crackling about the room. "There, now you can put a fire in the fireplace and the smoke will be invisible, you can also have light in this room and it won't shine to the outside."

"Thank you, sir…now, can we please go." Remus said with obvious impatience.

/

Remus walked quickly and soundlessly through the dark corridor. He reached the hospital wing easily without encountering anyone. That was not surprising because it was now after eleven and all the students were safely in their dormitories. He reached out his hand toward the door but before he took a hold of the handle he jumped back as the door slowly opened toward him of it own accord.

Lupin was now standing behind the open door completely puzzled, but as the door began to close again he suddenly knew exactly what was happening. As the door closed Lupin reached out into the empty space in front of him in the darkness and was rewarded by a yelp of surprise as his hand found and clasped an invisible shoulder. Lupin grasped the material in his fist and pulled away the cloak.

In the darkness Harry could just make out the face of very unhappy werewolf.

"Sir, what are you doing….?"

"Harry James Potter!" Remus was keeping his voice low in the still corridor but it's intensity made Harry gulp and step back against the now closed door behind him.

Remus stepped toward him putting his face uncomfortably close to Harry's. "Do you have a reason for being out of bed that I would find acceptable, young man?"

Harry felt a bit like he was pinned to the wall by a snarling dog. He also knew that he had no excuse at all other than being bored and feeling like he was perfectly fine and didn't need to be coddled. He was smart enough to realize that voicing these reasons would not be in his favor so he just shook his head.

Remus took Harry's arm, turned him, and landed three very hard swats to his pajama clad bottom. Harry let out a little yelp and his hands flew back to try and protect his backside from any further assault.

Remus then moved him aside enough to open the door he pointed into the room and gave Harry a withering look. "To bed, right now!" he growled. Harry didn't waste any time and he darted into the hospital room and headed for his sleeping area.

Remus sank against the wall outside the wing for a moment breathing hard. He couldn't believe how angry he felt. That must be what worry did to a person. He felt so protective of this young man he had agreed to watch over. The thought of him running around the castle while he could have swelling or bleeding in his head made Lupin go weak in the knees. 'Settle down, Remus' he told himself. 'He is just a kid being foolish.'

Lupin could feel his pulse start to lesson and the anger was quickly draining from him. He went to find Harry's cot and , so help him, if the boy wasn't in it….!

When Remus located Harry he was in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin as though he were a little child scared of the dark. His eyes were wide as he watched Lupin approach. The last time Harry had seen Lupin he had been given the only spanking of his life and that was something he had desperately hoped to never have repeated.

Lupin came to the side of the bed and put out a gentle hand to brush Harry's hair away from his eyes and felt his forehead. Harry relaxed noticeably at the touch. Lupin smiled and said "how are you feeling, Harry?"

"I feel fine, sir, that is why I…"

Lupin held up his hand to stop Harry's excuses. "Harry, be assured we _will_ be discussing your behavior but there are a few things that I need to tell you first. Are you sure you are feeling alright? Do you need to sleep?"

"I slept all afternoon, sir, and now I am wide awake. Madame Pomfrey said she can't give me any sleeping draft because of the concussion, so I do not feel at all like sleeping.

Lupin gave a slight smile at the pout in Harry's voice. Sometimes he seemed even younger than his fourteen years. "Alright then, Harry" said Lupin as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and took a seat. "I have something that I need to tell you. I am quite ashamed of it and I hope you will forgive me."

Harry had not been expecting this. In the hall Lupin had seemed ready to make sure he never sat again and now he was looking quite…well…sad.

"Harry, before you were born your parents came to me and asked me to do something which would have been the greatest privilege of my life. They asked me to be the Godfather to the baby they were expecting…you, although we didn't even know if you would be a boy or a girl yet. I was touched, deeply touched, but to my everlasting shame I told them I couldn't do it. Harry, please know that I wanted to. You don't know how much I wanted to be a Godfather to the child of the two most important people in my life. It was just that…" Lupin was suddenly overwhelmed with the emotion of remembering that time and how he had loved Lily and James. He looked away from Harry trying to regain his composure.

"You were afraid that you wouldn't be able to…because you're a werewolf?" offered Harry tentatively trying to help.

Lupin let out a laugh. Leave it to Harry to be able to see exactly what was going on in someone's heart. This child had an incredible gift of discernment. "You've got it Harry! I was terrified that I would not be able to be there when the child needed me or worse yet that something horrible would happen and I would bring them harm. I thought that your parents would never forgive me for rejecting their offer so I sent them an owl telling them I was sorry and I couldn't do it and I fled the country."

"You left the country?!"

"Yes, I am afraid so. I thought that everyone would hate me and I couldn't face them."

"What happened, sir?!"

"Well, Dumbledore tracked me down and…uh..we had a..a long discussion and he showed me that I couldn't run away from the people who loved me and that I loved in return."

"I bet he wasn't very impressed when you pulled a runner!" said Harry his eyes twinkling with delight at the thought of Lupin facing a ticked off Dumbledore.

"Uh, no, he was certainly _not_ impressed. Trust me, Harry, that is one man you don't want tracking you down." Said Lupin returning Harry's smile. "So, I returned, but by that time your parents had asked Sirius, I was glad for him but, to be truthful, quite heartbroken for myself. I won't ever marry or have children of my own, I don't think it would be safe. I had had a chance to help watch over a wonderful child I knew James and Lily would have, and I blew it. I am so sorry, Harry, can you forgive a foolish werewolf?"

Harry reached out and put his hand on Lupin's arm. "Even then you were trying to protect me, sir. I can't blame you for that."

"Thank you, Harry. Your kindness means more to me than I can say. And, Harry, I don't mean to take anything from Sirius. He was your Dad's best mate and will be a wonderful Godfather to you now that he is out of Azkaban. Please don't think I am trying to replace him."

Harry nodded his understanding and Remus continued. "You see Dumbledore has asked me to be your guardian, Harry. I have agreed to it because nothing would make me happier than have a role in your life.

"What does that mean, sir? Can I come and live with you?!" Harry heart was pounding with excitement. First Sirius and now Lupin, it was like having a family.

Lupin smiled again at Harry's obvious excitement. "Wait a minute, Harry, I want you to make sure you think this through. You might not be completely pleased with all the implications. I am not very..uh..solvent these days. In fact, at the moment I don't have a job or a real steady place to live but I do think that over the holidays and at least for part of the summer you can probably spend with me."

"It also means," Lupin continued in a suddenly stern voice "that you will be answerable to me when you pull stunts like you tried tonight. Are you willing to do that, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. He certainly had enjoyed a lot a freedom by only having the Dursleys who didn't care about him one wit. They would probably encourage dangerous stunts provided he actually managed to get hurt or killed. He imagined what it would be like to have this man looking out for him and calling him to account.

"I wouldn't mind so much, sir." Harry said quietly.

"No? then are we agreed? Do you accept my guardianship?"

Harry smiled again "Yeah!"

Lupin stood and enfolded Harry in an embrace. Thank you, Harry. It is my honor." Remus pulled away and crossed his arms. "Now, about tonight…"

Harry suddenly blushed and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, professor, I was just really bored!" Harry whined.

"Hmmm, I see. So you decided that you would disregard specific instructions by your caregiver to remain in bed for your own health and safety?" Lupin raised one eyebrow and tried to look extremely fatherly. "AND you were going to roam around the castle at night knowing full well that whoever put your name in the goblet might be out there?"

Harry was wriggling in his bed in his discomfort with this line of questioning. It all sounded so terrible the way Lupin said it. He had just wanted to do something interesting instead of lying in bed.

"Harry, I don't want to start off our new relationship on an unpleasant note and I don't want to bring any stress to your injuries so…I am not going to give you a spanking tonight."

Harry gave an audible sigh of relief.

"However, from now on you will obey Madam Pomfrey or you will answer to me. I think the last time we met I made it clear what the consequences would be of putting yourself in danger without need, yes?"

"Yes, sir" Harry said in a rather dejected voice.

"I am granting you a reprieve tonight but it is unlikely to happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor"

Lupin gave him a half-smile. "I am not your professor any more, Harry."

"But what should I call you, sir."

"How about Remus"

"I don't know if I could…"

"Give it some time, I think you will get used to it."

"Alright…Remus…I am sorry…about tonight."

"I know, son, but you need to think these things through. These are dark times, I am afraid. Now, I think you need to sleep. I will stay here with you for a while. We can talk more tomorrow."

Harry snuggled down further in his bed. He suddenly felt quite tired and was glad to have Remus sitting beside him 'my guardian!' he thought. "Goodnight, Remus"

"Goodnight, dear Harry." Remus pushed the boys hair out of his eyes again and then settled into the chair beside his bed.


	4. Dragon Handler

There was still crisp morning feel to the day as Lupin walked determinedly across the wet grass toward the forbidden forest

There was still a crisp morning feel to the day as Lupin walked determinedly across the wet grass toward the forbidden forest. After Harry had awoken in the morning, they had had a talk about how the accident had happened the previous day. It seemed that Harry was not nearly as concerned about the tournament as the fact that Ron wouldn't believe him that he hadn't put his name in the goblet and so they were fighting. That was why he was feeling edgy and wanted to go flying. Harry had agreed that in retrospect it was a pretty stupid idea to show off his flying skills around a group of grumpy Slytherins.

Lupin was not at all happy with the way Ron was acting. Harry needed his friends around him, especially now. He silently decided that something needed to be done. As they were finishing the conversation Madame Pomfrey had walked in to check on Harry and release him from her care.

"Professor Lupin! I didn't know you were here."

"It is good to see you Poppy." Lupin gave her a broad smile and took her hand. "I have to be careful, though. It would be best if others don't know I am here."

"Certainly, Certainly." Poppy had always liked the gentle, caring werewolf even when she had helped care for him as a boy. He would often come back from his monthly transformations covered in wounds that she would carefully tend, never betraying his secret."

"Poppy, it is not going to be common knowledge, but I am taking guardianship of Harry. I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep me informed when he is harmed in any way. Dumbledore will know how to reach me. Also, if he gives you any trouble about his treatment…," Lupin paused and gave Harry a meaningful look "please let me know and I will deal with it."

Madam Pomfrey had looked as though it was Christmas morning. "Oh, thank you, Professor Lupin. I love Dumbledore to death and you know I wouldn't speak a word against him, but he lets these children run around and do all kinds of dangerous things. It's not right. They need someone to look after them, to keep them safe! This one is the worst of the lot, always falling off his broom or running into secret chambers."

Harry had blushed a little at this last statement. Lupin had looked at him and raised his eyebrows. He kept his eyes on Harry and said "Well, to be fair, trouble seems to follow this young man whether he seeks it out or not. However, I am going to do my best to make sure he learns to think before he acts." He turned back to Madam Pomfrey "Thank you, Poppy, for caring for him so faithfully. I know I can rely on you to let me know if he gives you any trouble. Harry, I will let you get ready for school. I have a few things I want to do. I will be in touch soon". Lupin reached out and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately "And no more taking on the entire Slytherin team by yourself." He gave Harry a wink and left room.

Now he was approaching the forbidden forest and he paused listening for the sounds that would guide him to his destination. After a few minutes his keen ears picked up the distant sounds of roaring and he headed in that direction. As he approached the holding area there was already quite a bit of commotion despite the early hour. It seems that dragons wake up rather hungry and all the handlers were rushing to feed them before they went from ornery to belligerent.

Lupin spied the handler he was looking for and managed to approach unseen along the edge of the trees. Charlie had been giving directions to a few handlers who looked like they were young enough to still be at Hogwarts. Remus waited until they moved away and he stepped forward and hailed the young man. Charlie looked his direction with a frown on his face. He didn't want anyone else to find out about the dragons. But, when he saw Remus his face broke into a wide freckled grin and he strode over and ducked back into the woods, as Lupin had beckoned for him to do, for a private word.

"Remus!" said Charlie with real enthusiasm. " I haven't seen you in years. But I thought I heard you weren't able to come back to Hogwarts, you know being a big bad wolf man and all."

Lupin smiled back at this young man. When Voldimort had been in power Lupin had worked closely with Arthur Weasley on several resistance efforts. Lupin had grown close to the children and Charlie had always been his favorite. Even as a boy Charlie seemed to think that Lupin's werewolf status was "way cool" and somehow it made Lupin feel better. It seemed that everyone else was either terrified of him or pitied him and that got very old after a while.

"Charlie! Still playing with your little pets I see."

""Well, I can't seem to get any women to fancy me, so I at least have the dragons to keep me warm at night."

Lupin smiled again. He could see now that Fred and George must have learned a lot from their big brother. "Charlie, I know you're busy, but I was wondering…have you seen your brother Ron since you got here."

"Yeah, he came out for a visit. I didn't want to let him because I knew he would tell Harry, and that is against the rules and all. I know Harry needs help and I am pretty worried about his going up against these beasts. Still, I didn't know if I should let Ron know but Moody told me I should. He said that the champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons already knew and Harry needed at least a fair chance."

"The thing is…Ron never told Harry." Said Lupin

Charlie looked at Remus in surprise. "What do you know. I never figured Ron for such an upstanding rule follower. Well, good for him, I guess."

"Yes, well, I don't think it was moral conscience that shut his mouth. He and Harry are having a row. It seems Ron won't believe Harry didn't put his own name in the goblet and he is furious that Harry is supposedly lying to him and didn't let him in on the scheme."

"Is he mad?! Harry will be lucky to survive this year…Remus are you alright?"

Lupin had gone rather pale at Charlie's pronouncement. "Yes, fine…getting close to the full moon, you know." Charlie looked unconvinced but started to get riled up again when he thought about Ron.

"What is Ron playing at, anyway?" Harry needs his friends. How is he going to do this, otherwise?"

"That is why I came to you, Charlie. I thought maybe you could speak to Ron. He and Harry are not even talking and Harry is a wreck over this. He feels so betrayed that his best mate won't believe him. He doesn't expect the rest of the school to take his word but he was counting on his friends."

Charlie was obviously fuming now. Lupin was afraid he might have unleashed a monster. Dragon handlers were renowned for fiery tempers and Charlie fit that description to a tee. "Charlie, you know this isn't really about the goblet. Ron is jealous. Once again his best friend gets all the attention and he has to watch from the sidelines."

"Oh, I know. I know Ron. He was jealous and accused Harry of lying and now he is too damn stubborn to admit he was wrong and it is spiraling out of control. Well, it should be a comfort to him, then, that Harry is not going get ALL the attention. I am going to give Ron some attention and I have the feeling he will decide he doesn't want attention after all."

Lupin looked into Charlie's eyes and saw that Charlie really did understand what was going on with his little brother and Lupin was gratefull to leave the matter in his hands. "Charlie thanks for you time. I will let you get back to your work. I am staying in Hogsmead. Let's get together before you leave. I want to hear all about Romania."

When Charlie entered the Gryffindor common room that evening it was immediately clear that Harry and Ron were still not speaking. Harry and Hermione were tucked away at a table in the corner studying intently over a book. Ron was sitting near the fire watching Fred, George and Lee Jordan take turns eating something that was making them gag. Charlie walked over to Harry and Hermione's table. They were so engrossed that they didn't even notice him until he was quite close. When the saw him the both frantically shoved the book they were studying under a stack of papers but not before he glimpsed the title "Learning to Live with Dragons." Charlie chuckled at their faces as they tried to look innocent.

"Charlie!….er…great to see you…I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Harry, Hermione, I am just visiting the area and thought I would have a little chat with my family while I was in town. It was good to see you! I will let you get back to work. Sometimes homework is harder than dragon taming" He said with a twinkle in his eye. With that he moved off toward his brothers who still hadn't noticed his presence. From this angle he could see that while the twins and their friend were laughing and teasing each other, Ron sat brooding with his arms crossed. It was defiantly time to step in and put an end to this.

Charlie walked up to the group. They all greeted him warmly. Fred and George wanted to show him their new inventions but Charlie cut them off. "Not right now, I'm afraid. I think Ron and I need to have a little chat. The twins eye's flew to Ron who was himself looking at Charlie with wide eyes. In their family "little chats" were to be avoided at all costs. Ron recovered quickly, though, and the scowl he had been wearing earlier returned to his face. He sat again and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit tired, not really in the mood. Maybe we can chat tomorrow?"

The twins eyes now flew to Charlie. They had an idea what this was about. They knew Ron was acting like a complete prat toward Harry but they didn't really know what to do about it. It seemed that Charlie may have decided to give Ron a little attitude adjustment. The question was, what kind of an attitude adjustment was Ron in for? …and would he be able to sit when it was over?

Charlie moved over to Ron and bent down and whispered in his ear. "Ron, I assure you that you do NOT want to have this conversation here but if you do not get out of that chair right now and follow me. I am willing to do it here. It is your choice." He noticed Ron's ear reddening as he spoke and knew that Ron understood his meaning. Charlie stood up and made for the entrance of the common room. Ron paused for only a brief moment and then he walked after him like a chastised puppy.

Charlie led them to an empty classroom where he waved on the lamps with his wand and held the door for Ron to enter. He then shut and locked the door behind them and moved to stand in front of his little brother.

Charlie was not once to mince words "Ron, what the hell is wrong with you? Even if Harry could have put his name in that goblet, (which he absolutely could not have done and you know it) He told you he didn't. When you best friend tells you something you believe him! End of story! Don't you see? He is in real trouble here. He is facing dangers that could well leave him maimed or KILLED! Will you feel better then? When he dies trying to make it through these tasks will you feel really glad that you stood your ground and refused to talk to him? You are acting like a petulant child, Ron. It has to stop."

Ron had been cringing through this tirade. He knew Charlie was right but he was just so angry and it felt good to take it out on perfect Harry Potter. However, when Charlie told him he was acting like a child, Ron stiffened. Who was Charlie to tell him off, anyway?

"Ron, I wish you get over this stupid jealously" Charlie continued. "Do you know how many people would give anything to be Harry Potter's best friend; the one he shared all his adventures with, the one he trusts to have his back no matter what…well, except for when they get all jealous and turn into a prat."

Charlie could see the struggle in Ron's eyes. A part of him knew the truth and wanted this whole thing to be over. The other side was full of stubborn Weasley pride and wasn't going to admit he was in the wrong for anything. Charlie let his internal struggle go on for a while. If he admitted he was wrong, he would leave it at that. If he couldn't do that on his own…Charlie was prepared to help him the hard way.

"Leave me alone, Charlie. What do you know about it anyway. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Ron turned to leave but he didn't make it to the door. Charlie grabbed his ear and dragged him over to the teacher's chair by the desk. Ron was quickly changing his tune but it was too late. Once Charlie committed to a course of action there was no stopping him.

"Owww! Charlie, I'm sorry…please. I will go talk to Harry right now!"

"Too late, Ron. I was prepared to give you are chance to make this right by yourself but you wanted to play the mouthy child routine. Well, now we do this my way."

Charlie's arms were massive and he handled Ron like he was a rag doll. In just a few moments he had Ron laid over his lap. Ron was still pleading but he knew it was useless. He could feel the sense of purpose with which Charlie was going about this task and he was not to be stopped.

Charlie reached under him and undid his pants. Ron started kicking and squirming madly. Charlie brought his hand down full force on the seat of Ron's jeans and Ron yelped and stopped fighting instantly. "Please, Charlie! Not the pants! You can't do this. I will make up with Harry, I promise"

"Oh, little brother, but I can and I will. Yes, you will be asking Harry's forgiveness but first I am afraid that you are in for a session with my hand on your BARE bottom." With that Charlie gave a firm tug and Ron's jeans and shorts came down to his knees.

As soon as they were down Charlie's hand started making sharp contact with Ron's unprotected flesh. Ron was crying out with each swat. He had been spanked by Charlie in the past, but that was before Charlie's hand had become as hard as a rock from calluses and burn scars. Charlie was not showing any leniency and was laying it on with full force. He ignored Ron's crying and pleading and just kept smacking the bottom before him watching it change hues. Ron was beside himself. The sting was unreal! His hands flew back in an involuntary attempt to stop the attack on his backside, but Charlie just caught his wrist and pinned them behind his back.

"I hope I am making my point, kiddo!"

"Y..yes sir" managed Ron. Charlie almost smiled at the being called sir. 'well at least I seem to be making an impression' he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity Ron noticed that the swats had stopped coming. Charlie gently stood him up and took the crying boy into his arms. Ron could feel his muscles he wrapped his arms around him. 'No wonder his swats sting like a fire brand,' he thought. But somehow, now that those arms weren't heating his bottom, he liked the feel of them. He felt safe and protected. This was his brother! Ron returned the embrace and slowly his crying lessoned.

Charlie pulled away so he could look at Ron. "Ron, I know I am not around much but I think the world of you. I am so glad that Harry has you as a friend. He couldn't do any better. Just, please, don't let your stubborn pride take control. I know you would always come to your senses eventually but a lot of hurt and damage can be done in the meantime. Sorry, I had to do that but I only did it because I know you are better than the way you have been acting. "

"I know I just get so mad sometimes. I won't do it again, Charlie."

"Well, if you do I may have to make another trip in from Romania to "give you a hand"

Ron shook his head clearly thinking that he never wanted that to happen. Charlie gave him a warm smile. "You might want to pull up your pants before we head out." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Do you think we could nik some food from the kitchens? I'm starving."

Ron blushed and pulled up his pants which were pooled around his ankles. Charlie put his arm around his shoulders and they headed for the door.

When Ron entered the common room some time later Fred and George were still up waiting for him. Ron blushed as soon as he saw them. "I don't want to talk about it!" he said.

"Did he do it then? Did he give you a licking?" Said Fred. Ron just groaned in embarssment.

"He did then didn't he?" said Fred and to Ron's surprise he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, you did deserve it you know? Still, I am glad it wasn't me. He wrestles with Dragons, he does. I bet he could do a mean trick to a blokes bottom."

"Well, come on then, let's see." Chimed in George

"What?! Are you kidding me. I am going to bed and try and forget this whole thing."

"I wouldn't forget the lesson because something tells me Charlie would be more than happy to teach it again." said Fred "But George is right, we need to see the damage. If for no other reason than as information for careful we need to be around our dear dragon loving brother."

"Right!" said George "It is possible that while he is here Charlie could get wind of a few...incriminating bit of information about our...exploits. I am afraid we need to know how important it is to keep that from happening. Drop em!"

"No!"

"Hmmm, George," said Fred "I wonder what Charlie would say if he found out what Ron did when..."

"Alright, alright!" said Ron who carefully took down his pants and exposed a very raw, red bottom.

"WHEEW!" whistled George "He did that with just his hand?"

"Did you see those bicepts?" said Ron "Our big brother has become the incredible Hulk and trust me you want to make VERY sure that he does not learn of ANY of your exploits!"

Ron pulled up his trousers and both Fred and George patted him sympathetically on the back. "That had to hurt, mate, sorry you had to get it"

"Yeah, well, I just don't want anyone else to know so you two keep quiet, alright?"

Fred and George gave him an affronted look. "We would never...but you might want to tell Hermione though, I bet she could cook you up a salve"

"I am NOT telling Hermione!" Ron blushed fiercly and headed for bed.

TBC


	5. The First Challenge

It was almost midnight and Harry and Hermione were still in the common room trying to perfect Harry's Accio spell

It was almost midnight and Harry and Hermione were still in the common room trying to perfect Harry's Accio spell.

"You've got it, Harry! You will do great."

"Yeah, well, it is easy to do here without a dragon breathing down my back and to trying to Accio something from clear across the school grounds."

"Distance doesn't matter, Harry. You have to believe that. All you have to do is focus."

Harry sighed; his stomach was in knots about the contest tomorrow. He was sure he was going to look like a total idiot in front of everyone. Just then he heard a sound at the fireplace and looking over he saw Lupin's head there just as Sirius' had been a few days earlier. Harry rushed to the fireplace and knelt down beside it. Just seeing Lupin's face caused some of the weight to lift from his heart.

"Harry, I was hoping you would still be up. Are you alone?"

"Hermione is here." Hermione had come and knelt next to Harry. Lupin gave her a warm smile. He was SO glad that Harry had her in his life. He could count on her to provide the wits a fourteen-year-old boy often lacks.

"Harry, are you alright. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Harry could see the worry in Lupin's eyes and it made him smile. Lupin really cared about him! "Yeah, It will be alright I think." He said.

"Do you have a plan? I know that you know about the dragons."

"I am going to Accio my broom. Professor Moody game me the idea. I have been practicing and I think I can do it."

Lupin relaxed a bit. Harry was pure genius on a broom. He might just be able to pull this off. "Great idea, Harry!" He was also very glad that Harry had Moody looking out for him. If there was anyone that could be relied on for 'constant vigilance' it was Alaster Moody.

"Yeah, Sirius was going to tell me some other way to deal with the dragons but we were interrupted."

"Sirius! Sirius was here!!"

"No, we talked through the fire, just like this."

Lupin did not look happy at this statement but he brought the subject back to Harry. "Are you frightened, Harry."

"Nah" he began, but at an incredulous look from Lupin he said "Yeah…a bit. Those dragons are massive plus I don't want to look like a fool."

"Let's be more concerned with not getting yourself killed, alright."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is the first priority."

"I will be there, Harry, I need to stay in the background where I won't be recognized but I'll be there."

"Thanks" said Harry, meaning it. It meant more than he could say to know that Remus would be there to support him.

"I would like to see you afterwards. Would you be able to meet me in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom at around three? I am sure Moody will let us meet there."

"Yeah, great!"

"What about Ron? Are you two still fighting?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable. "It seems like maybe he knows he was wrong but I am not going to just let him off like that."

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry blushed at this and glanced sideways at Hermione ashamed to have her hear him being scolded. "Everyone makes mistakes and friends forgive each other. Trust me, Ron has been punished enough with this whole thing. He doesn't need you to rub it in his face."

"Yes sir"

Lupin nodded hoping that Harry would have both his good friends around him soon. "Good luck, Harry, try to get some rest. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight" said both Harry and Hermione and Lupin's head disappeared from the fire.

The crowd had gone crazy! Harry had shown incredible flying skills. Lupin had seen Harry's confidence soar as soon as he mounted that broom and even though Remus' heart had been in his throat a few times he had known Harry could pull it off. He was shocked when tears welled up in his eyes as the crowed cheered on the young champion.

Lupin didn't wait for the scores he needed to get away and back into the shadows before the crowd began to disperse. As he began to make his way away from the pitch, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Up ahead of him, heading toward the forest was a large black dog that Remus would recognize anywhere. "Sirius!" He whispered to himself and sprinted after the dog that was just entering the woods.

By the time Remus entered the forest he couldn't see Padfoot but his keen hearing picked up the sounds of movement and he dashed after them. When he caught a glimpse of black fur he shouted "Padfoot!" The dog reared around and bared its teeth, but when it saw Remus it bounded to him. Lupin looked around fearfully, but before he could caution Sirius not to change, he was looking face to face with his old friends. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and the two embraced like brothers.

"Sirius! Thank God you are safe. When I didn't hear from you I was really starting to worry."

"You always were a bit of a worrier, Moony, how have you been doing?"

"I am doing well, I have taken up temporary residence in the Shrieking Shack but that is a long story that perhaps had better wait for a safer location. He again looked around anxiously but Sirius seemed completely at ease."

"We are neighbors, then," he said giving Lupin a friendly whack on the back. "As it so happens, I have taken up temporary residence in the caves in the hills behind Hogsmead."

"What! Sirius you can't. You will get caught!"

"No one is looking for a mangy old dog. Besides, my Godson needs me. Did you see him fly, Remus?! I don't think even James could have done that. He is a natural!"

"Yes, he is truly amazing!..but Sirius, it isn't safe!"

"Oh, Remus, you sound like Dumbledore. Quit worrying, it is making you old."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, does he know you are here?"

"Uh, actually he told me that I had to stay away. Forget him, I'm not a little child. I know he is the head of the order but I can make some decisions, too. I mean what is he going to do about it?"

Remus opened his mouth and then shut it again. He had an idea about what Dumbledore would do about it but he wasn't going to say anything to Sirius about that. That would mean revealing how he knew about Dumbledore's methods and Lupin had no intention of revealing to anyone that Dumbledore had at times taken him over his knee like a naughty boy. No, Sirius was on his own in this. Besides, maybe he was the only one on which Dumbledore chose to use such a "hands on" method.

They talked a bit more and agreed that Lupin would come to the cave when he got a chance and they could talk. Lupin wasn't sure how he was going to tell Sirius about his guardianship of Harry but he put that from his mind for now. Sirius changed back into dog form and padded off while Lupin decided to walk in the forest until it was time to meet Harry.

At three thirty Lupin was still waiting for Harry. He knew there must be quite a celebration in the Gryffindor dormitory and Harry was the man of the hour. He probably couldn't get away. After another twenty minutes Lupin was ready to go and make sure that everything was alright, when there was a knock at the door and Harry stumbled in.

Lupin sprang forward to keep Harry from falling. "Harry, are you alright…but even as he said it he breathed in the unmistakable smell of alcohol." Lupin put an arm around Harry to hold him steady. "Are you drunk?!" It was more a statement of disbelief than a question.

"Remus!" slurred Harry "I did it? I got the egg!"

"Harry! Where did you get the alcohol?"

Harry shook his head and said "Shhhh, it's a secret" and he put his finger to his lips. Seamus had Rum! We put it in the butt…butterbear. We can't tell anyone!" At this point he began to look quite pale. "I don't feel good."

Before Lupin could do anything Harry was emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor. "Scourgify" said Lupin and the mess was cleaned up with a wave of his wand. He needed to get Harry to a bed but he couldn't take him to his room without being seen. "Come on, Harry." He put Harry's arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up and walked him out to the corridor.

Harry put his head on Lupin's shoulder and said "Ron is my friend!" Lupin sighed. Well, at least one thing was straightened out. Now he had to deal with THIS.

"Come in" Lupin was thankful that Dumbledore was in his office. He thought about leaving Harry outside but he was afraid he might wander off or be sick again.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk as Lupin helped Harry stagger into the room. "Lupin, is Harry hurt….oh" Dumbledore said, realization of Harry's state dawning on him.

"Dumbledore, Some of the celebrating seems to have gotten out of hand. I was wondering if my old quarters are still available?"

"Dumbledore!" said Harry "Ron is my friend"

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at this and turned to Lupin. "Certainly, I told you they were available whenever you need them. I will have some bedding sent up."

"Thank you, sir, maybe some pajamas for Harry, too, if you can. Now, if you will excuse us I need to get Harry laid down."

"Right, I will also alert Minerva. I am sure she will be interested to know what is going on in her house."

"Interested, but not happy." Said Lupin

"I think that is an understatement" replied Dumbledore.

TBC


	6. Facing McGonagall

Harry opened his eyes squinting and the sunlight flooding the room

Harry opened his eyes squinting at the sunlight flooding the room. His head felt foggy and it took him a few minutes to realize that he was not in his own room. Where was he? Uh! His head was throbbing. He lay there for a moment trying to piece together what had happened the evening before. He remembered putting the rum in the butterbear and drinking quite a lot. He remembered starting to feel really odd. Then he had…it was so fuzzy..he had OH SHIT..he had gone to see Lupin! He quickly rolled over to look around the room and to his horror he saw that he was not alone in the room. Remus Lupin stood with his arms crossed watching him and he looked…OH SHIT! This was SO NOT GOOD!

"Good Morning, Harry" said Remus in a voice that belied the fury on his face.

"Remus…I….I.."

"Save it, young man. I don't want to hear it right now." Remus walked over to the bed and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand. "Here," he said a little more gently "you need to replenish your fluids. Drink it all please."

Harry obediently took the glass and drank. He kept his eyes on Remus the whole time trying to judge just how much trouble he was in. When he was done Remus set the glass aside and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt Harry's forehead and took his pulse. "How do you feel, Harry?"

"My head is pounding, sir" said Harry sounding miserable.

Lupin gave a sniff and the corner of his mouth curved up a bit. "I expect it is. That is one of the prices you pay for getting drunk."

Harry put his aching head in his hands "Ugh, why did I do it?"

"Why indeed?" said Lupin standing and looking stern again. "Right, this is what is going to happen. First, you are going to get dressed. I have clean clothes for you here. The bathroom is over there, and there are towels behind the door. I suggest you take a shower so you don't reek of alcohol all day. Then, you will be attending your morning classes."

Harry groaned at the thought of sitting through classes when he felt like someone had released a blast-ended screwt inside his head. Lupin ignored this response.

After lunch, you and your roommates are to report to professor McGonagall's office.

Harry's eyes went wide at this. He knew he was in trouble with Remus but now McGonagall knew too! How did she find out? Was it his fault they were all in trouble? McGonagall would kill them!!

Harry looked as though he wanted to speak but Remus forestalled him again. "After you are done with your classes you will go to your dormitory and get your books and clothes for tomorrow and then you will come straight here. You will be spending the night here again tonight so make sure you bring anything you will need. Have I been clear?"

Harry swallowed and said a soft "yes sir".

"You have half and hour to get ready so I suggest you hurry."

With that Remus left Harry alone in the bedroom. Harry pounded his fists on the bed in frustration. Why was he such and idiot! He had probably ruined everything. Remus must be really regretting agreeing to be his guardian. Then there was McGonagall. She would probably never trust them again. Well, that might not matter because she was probably going to kill them.

Harry made his way to the bathroom trying to ignore the banging in his head. He realized that he was in pajamas and that Lupin must have put them on. He blushed to think that he had needed to be cared for like a child. After he was ready for school he stood at the door to the outer chamber where Lupin was and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. When he stepped into the room Lupin was seated at a small table. He gave Harry a look that showed such sadness and disappointment that Harry suddenly wanted to cry.

"Harry, come here."

This was it, thought Harry, Remus was going to tan his hide. He knew he deserved it and so didn't hesitate but he could feel himself shaking. When he got to the table Remus pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry was surprised but thought he had better enjoy sitting while he still could.

"Harry, I ought to let you go through the day with that headache to help you learn your lesson. However, I know you wouldn't learn a thing in your classes and I want to make sure you hear every word McGonagall says to you so…" He placed his wand to Harry's temple and cast a spell. Harry instantly felt the pain in his forehead ease. He sighed involuntary at the relief from the pain.

"Thank you sir"

"Humf, It won't take all the pain away but it should be manageable. Lupin stood and Harry took his cue and stood as well. I will see you tonight, Harry."

Harry realized that Lupin didn't plan to deal with him until tonight. No, no, no! That would make the day agony. "Please sir, can't we..er..talk about this now?"

Lupin shook his head. He was so angry and disappointed with this young man right now he could hardly keep control of his emotions. "I will deal with you tonight." He said dismissively and was ready to command Harry to leave when he saw the fear in Harry's eyes and he could guess the cause. He knew that kind of pain, the fear of rejection. He stepped forward and took Harry in an embrace. Harry's breath hitched in relief.

"Harry, I will love and care for you always, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes sir" Harry was fighting tears. He had never had anyone like this in his life before. He clung to Lupin, so grateful for his reassurance.

"Now," Lupin said sounding suddenly stern but the anger was gone from his voice. "Off to class, young man." He turned Harry toward the door, gave him a gentle nudge and added one stinging swat for good measure. Harry yelped, sprang forward and rushed out the door before any other swats were aimed his way.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, and Harry stood in a row facing McGonagall's desk. Each face carried a look that was a mixture of shame and terror. Minerva sat at her desk glowering at them and drumming her fingers over and over again on the desk. Her lips were pursed and she kept moving her gaze from face to face, making each of them squirm in turn. Harry noticed that her jaw was moving and he wondered if she was literally grinding her teeth.

"WHAT on earth were you thinking!!" All five boys jumped at the sudden outburst. They were definitely on edge. "I would NEVER have believed that you five would have done anything so incredibly foolish. I am ashamed, utterly ashamed of you!! You have brought disgrace on yourself, on your house and on our school! What are Beaubatons and Durmstrang going to think of us when our fourth years are getting DRUNK in their dormitories!! It is shameful, and it happened in MY house! Students do NOT get drunk in my house! You have made ME ashamed and I do NOT appreciate that, gentlemen."

If the boys had been uncomfortable before she started speaking, now they were blushing to the roots of their hairs and praying fervently for the ground to open up and swallow them so they could escape the stinging words.

McGonagall had gotten herself so riled up that her face was red and she was breathing hard. She went back to glaring and drumming her fingers. The glares were lost on the boys, however, because they were all staring at the floor still praying hard.

"In that closet," McGonagall pointed to the side of the room "there is a house cane that has not been used in twelve years and I am sorely tempted to dust it off and teach a lesson to each one of your deserving backsides!"

At this pronouncement five heads snapped up and their looks were a mixture of shock and pleading. 'Well,' thought Minerva 'that got their attention.'

This was all a bit too much for Neville, "Please, professor, we didn't mean to get drunk, we just wanted to try it."

"THAT!" Minerva brought her hand down hard on the desk to punctuate her point and the boys jumped again. "is NOT an excuse. I suppose from your vast experience you knew exactly how much you could drink without getting drunk, did you Mr. Longbottom?"

"No maam, " Neville whispered looking like he might break into tears.

"Do you know that consuming too much alcohol can be deadly? Did you know that Mr. Finnegan?"

"Uhhh…I guess I have heard that."

"And did you know that children are especially vulnerable to deadly alcohol poisoning? Did you know that Mr. Potter?"

"Er, No professor"

"No? Well, let me suggest that before you start consuming something that affects your body and mind you find out a few things about it. Better yet, why don't you follow the rules instead of making yourselves sick drunk in your dormitories!!"

"Alright, you five are confined to your dormitory for two weeks. You will go to class and then go directly to your rooms where you will do schoolwork until 8:00 pm every night when you will serve detention with Mr. Filch, scrubbing corridor floors. You will only go out of your dormitories to attend class or on the expressed wish of a teacher, parent or guardian." At this she gave Harry a meaningful look.

"Furthermore, I will be writing a letter home for each of you detailing what happened and your punishments. I will invite your parents or guardians to come and discuss the matter further with you if they so desire. Finally, you will NEVER consume alcohol in your dormitory rooms again. If you do, I will personally ensure that you cannot sit comfortably for a week! Do I make myself clear, gentleman?!"

There was a chorus of "yes maams from five very dejected looking faces."

"Dismissed."

They all shuffled toward the door, still too ashamed to look up.

As they walked down the corridor Ron caught up with Harry. "Whew, I thought for a minute she was really going to use that old cane. Can you imagine getting twelve of the best from old McGonagall. I think I should die of shame, besides, I bet it hurts like hell.

"Yeah, it's alright for you, Harry said glumily. I have a feeling that after Lupin is through with me I won't be able to sit for two weeks. You lot are lucky."

"Lucky?! Do you know what is going to happen when my Mom gets that letter? She came here once and gave Fred and George a paddling right in Dumbledore's office. They said she even brought the paddle from home." Ron's gloom now matched Harry's. "Maybe the owl will get lost in the mail!"


	7. Consequences

Harry had been standing outside of Lupin's old quarters for close to ten minutes trying to screw up the courage to enter

Harry had been standing outside of Lupin's old quarters for close to ten minutes trying to screw up the courage to enter. The afternoon had been agony for him. All he could think about was the anger and disappointment that he had seen on Lupin's face that morning. He was sure he was in for his second real spanking and no doubt it would be far worse than last time. Every time he had thought about it his stomach did a flip and he had squirmed in his seat. It was just so terrible, the thought of having your pants taken down and your bottom exposed for the waiting hand…or whatever Remus decided to use to impart the lesson. He leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as if he could make it all just go away. Finally he sighed, opened his eyes, and picked up his bag. "Time to face the music" he whispered to himself and knocked gently on the door.

"Come!" said a stern voice from the other side of the door and Harry's stomach did another flip. He opened the door and let himself in.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and gave Harry an appraising look.

"Put your things in the bedroom and then we need to talk."

Harry nodded wordlessly and did as he was instructed. He discarded his robes along with his books as he was quite sure he would be removing them soon, anyway. When he came back out into the living area Remus had moved to the sofa and motioned Harry to join him. Harry moved to take a seat but froze momentarily when he saw a very large hairbrush lying on the cushion on the other side of Lupin.

"Sit down" Lupin said sternly and Harry quickly obeyed. Lupin turned so he was looking at Harry but Harry was examining the pattern of the rug in front of him trying to avoid those yellow-brown eyes. "This is very serious, Harry. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, sir" said Harry now examining his shoelaces.

"Tell me why it is serious."

As much as Harry dreaded the coming punishment he dreaded even more having to recap his misdeeds. He knew it would make him feel ten times worse than he already did.

"Sir, can't we just…"

"No." said Lupin cutting off all chance of avoiding the discussion.

"It is serious because I broke the rules…"

"You broke the law, Harry." Harry looked up at Lupin in surprise. He had never once even thought of this.

"Both the rule and the law are there for a reason, young man. Why do you think that is?"

Harry wracked his brain a bit at this. "Well…McGonagall said it was dangerous for young people to drink."

Lupin nodded "That's right, Harry. It is dangerous. Young people do not know how to drink responsibly and they don't know much they can drink safely. I think I have made myself very clear on how I feel about your doing things that are dangerous without good reason, have I not?"

"Yes, sir" Harry dropped his gaze again and looked at his hands.

Lupin could feel his anger rising again. His mind flashed back to Harry stumbling into the room and being sick on the floor. He felt like reaching over and giving Harry a good shake, demanding to know what he had been thinking. He had to get control of his anger.

"Harry, go stand in the corner and think about why your are in this mess."

Harry looked at Lupin in disbelief "What? Remus, I have done nothing but think about this all day! I don't need to stand in the corner like a little….." his voice trailed off as he saw Lupin's face full of fury. He regretted the words instantly and was about to apologize "Remus…I'm.."

Remus stood, grabbed Harry by the arm and stood him up. With one hand he ushered Harry toward the corner and with the other he started landing swats on Harry's bottom. "You will put your nose in the corner, right now, young man! This is not a negotiation!!" When they reached the corner, Remus bent Harry over and gave him five more extremely hard swats, and then he stood him up and left him in the corner.

Harry had cried out with the last swats as they had stung even through his clothes. Now he found himself facing a blank wall and wanting to kick himself for making Lupin so angry. He could tell that Lupin was trying really hard to discipline him in a loving manner despite how mad he was, and Harry had repaid him by mouthing off. He desperately wanted to say he was sorry but was afraid to speak or turn around.

After what felt like an eternity to Harry he heard Lupin say "Come and stand in front of me, Harry." Harry did as he was bid. Lupin was once again seated on the couch. Harry moved to stand before him and quickly blurted out.

"I am sorry, Remus! I shouldn't have talked back I am really sorry to make you so mad…I am sorry…for everything."

"I am glad that you are sorry for you behavior, Harry. It was an incredibly irresponsible and foolish thing to do! You are very lucky that something worse didn't happen. Kids do really stupid things when they are drunk and often end up really hurting themselves or others. I admit that I am very disappointed in your decisions, Harry and yes, angry too."

Harry blushed and hung his head. Remus reached out, lifted his chin and caught his eyes. "I am sure you know that I am going to give you a very hard spanking." Harry tried to look away. He couldn't stand the shame he was feeling, but Lupin held his chin firmly. "I want you to learn this lesson very well because I NEVER want to repeat it!" With that he reached down and undid Harry's belt and pants and let them fall to his ankles. Harry didn't struggle at all as he was lowered across Lupin's knees. Remus positioned him so the sofa supported his upper body. This was going to be a long lesson.

Harry wrapped his arms around the sofa cushion and held on tight. He knew he absolutely deserved anything Remus gave him and he wanted to take it as best he could. Once Harry was in position, Lupin lowered his shorts and exposed Harry's waiting bottom. Harry felt his bottom tingle in anticipation before the first swat even fell. When it did fall, it was HARD! Harry arched up at the sting. This was going to be bad!

Lupin didn't waste any time. He began to lay down swat after stinging swat on Harry's upturned bottom. All of Harry's plans to remain still quickly dissolved, as his body seemed to squirm and twist of its own volition trying to dodge the unrelenting assault. Remus worked his way over Harry's entire bottom and the tops of his thighs, then over and over again. Harry's breath was becoming ragged as he fought back the tears.

Harry didn't want to cry so he took the pain out on the cushion instead. He started pounding it with his fists while yelling internally 'I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I AM SO STUPID! I AM SO STUPID!" Ultimately, though, the fire in bottom refused to be ignored and Harry buried his face in the cushion and let the tears come.

At this point Lupin paused and picked up the hairbrush. "Harry, are you listening to me?"

There was a pause then a muffled "yes" as Harry continued to cry into the pillow.

"That hand spanking was for making an incredibly poor choice and choosing to break the law and school rules for no reason other then to entertain yourself. This…" he placed the brush against Harry's already bright red bottom, is my promised response for putting yourself in danger without need. I will NOT allow it Harry, you are too precious to me."

Harry began to cry harder before Lupin even started using the brush. He felt so bad for letting this man down, again. Once the brush started raining down, however, Harry could think of nothing but the fire it was lighting on his bottom.

"AHHHH!" Harry cried out "Remus, please, it hurts!"

"That is the general principal, young man. If you want to avoid being in this position in the future I suggest you start thinking about your actions before you plunge into trouble."

"I'm SORRRRY!! Wailed Harry as Lupin focused his swats on the tender area at the bottom of the cheeks.

"Yes, well, I hope your sorry translates into better actions in the future." Remus was determined to not be swayed by Harry's pleading. If a young man ever deserved a good sound spanking, Harry did after this stunt.

Remus could tell that Harry was reaching his breaking point. He decided to bring things to a close.

"Harry, you will not…SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT…drink in your dormitory again….SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT….or drink anywhere without my consent… SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT…Do I make myself clear!

"YESSS, SIR!" With that Harry collapsed into sobs unable to struggle anymore. .Lupin landed fifteen more very hard swats, then dropped the brush and gathered the sobbing young man into his arms.

"Shhhh, Harry, It's all over. It's over. You're forgiven. It is all done. Shhhh, it's alright." Remus continued to comfort and rub Harry's back. Finally, Harry's sobs started to quiet but he didn't make any move to stand and Remus was happy to keep holding him. "

"Remus?" Whispered Harry

"Hmm?"

"Are you still angry?"

"No son, it is over. You have paid the price for your behavior and the slate is clean. Let's work on keeping it that way for a while, alright?"

Harry nodded, then moved to stand. He pulled up his shorts but then gave in and started to try and rub the sting from his still burning bottom. "It still hurts!" He said with a whine in his voice.

Lupin just smiled at him. "Why don't you go put your pajamas on and take a nap. I will wake you in a bit to do your homework."

"How am I supposed to sleep when it feels like there are fire ants in my pants?" said Harry still rubbing at the sting.

Lupin chuckled. "I know you are angling for some sting relief potion, but it isn't going to happen, young man. You deserved every swat and you are going to feel their aftermath. Now, off to bed."

When Lupin looked in on Harry in a few minutes Harry was sound asleep on his stomach with one hand still laying on his bottom where he had been rubbing. Lupin smiled and gently pulled the cover over him. How this boy had stolen his heart.


	8. Visits from Home

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine.

Summary: Harry isn't the only one facing some painful consequences for drinking. I don't want to give any more away.

This chapter was written based on a survey I took on the website where I originally posted this story. I asked what people wanted to have happen in this chapter and wrote the story accordingly. For those who don't like the spanking…this story is full of them..so don't read it!

A Guiding Hand pt 7

Author: Rae

When Harry woke the next morning he was still lying on this stomach and he groaned when he remembered the events of the day before. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying the scenes; McGonagall's office, Lupin marching him to the corner, Lupin taking his pants down and taking him over his knee!! Harry buried his head in his pillow at the very thought. After a bit, he tentatively put his hand back to his bottom and gave it a rub, flinching. Definitely still sore…it was going to be another long day.

He dressed for school and then found Remus eating breakfast and reading the daily prophet. When he saw Harry he put down his paper and smiled. "So, how's the young

triwizard champion today?"

"Sore!" muttered Harry grumpily as he moved to join Lupin at the table. Lupin smiled and with a flick of his wand a very soft looking pillow appeared on the other chair.

"I won't do it for your classroom chairs but at least breakfast won't be too bad. That is…if you want to eat here… I mean, you probably would rather…"

"I want to eat with you." Said Harry sensing that Remus was himself a little worried about rejection. They talked as they ate and Harry told Remus what had happened in

McGonagall's office and what their punishment was.

"She threatened to use the cane?" said Remus, laughing.

"Yeah," said Harry "and it didn't seem very funny."

"Sorry, Harry, it is just that your father, Godfather, and I once stood before that same desk and she used almost the exact same words on us. I agree. It didn't seem funny at the time. In fact it scared us to death!"

Harry's eyes were wide "Really! You? …and Dad? …and Sirius?!"

"Yes, well, that is a story for another time, I'm afraid. You don't want to be late for class."

Lupin stood and helped Harry gather his things and walked him to the door. "I will see you again when I can, Harry." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need me. Anytime, I mean that, anytime."

"Thank you sir…I'm sorry…"

"That is behind us, Harry, there is no need to apologize any more."

Harry suddenly threw his arms around him. "I'll miss you." Said Harry and he turned and went out the door leaving a surprised Lupin looking at the door that just closed behind the boy.

Harry and Ron were talking quietly as they walked toward the Transfigurations classroom for their next class. Hermione was still peeved at them for what she had termed "juvenile and boorish behavior." Harry was giving Ron the summary of his discussion' with Lupin concerning their escapade. He conveniently left out the most embarrassing parts like being summarily marched to the corner as Lupin swatted his behind. He chose instead to emphasize how hard Lupin had laid it on and how well he had taken it. Ron wasn't really fooled, though. He had been in Harry's position enough times to know that it always left one pleading and crying like a baby.

"Well, mate, I am glad that I didn't have to face…." Ron suddenly froze. He was looking

over Harry's shoulder, his face a mask of horror. Harry spun around, pulling out his wand, but he quickly saw it was not a dementor or a troll that had stopped Ron dead in his tracks. Molly Weasley was storming down the corridor, eyes trained on her red headed son. Her face was beet red. Her arms were swinging so fiercely that she would have rendered anyone unconscious had they stepped across her path. Other students in the hall were scurrying from in front of her and then watching her with open curiosity.

"OH…" was all Ron got out before Mrs. Weasley was upon them. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's ear and pulled it so he had to look in her face. "Ronald Weasley!! I have never, NEVER, been more ashamed of the behavior of one of my children IN MY LIFE!!" Ron's face had a twisted grimace as he tried to pull away from Molly's grasp. Harry could see that the whole corridor was full of gawking students. He was so glad he wasn't in Ron's shoes right now…"

"Eeep!" Harry yelped as Molly grabbed his ear with her other hand. "And YOU, Harry

Potter, I really thought you would behave better. You two have really done it this time!!"

With that she began marching down the hall with a struggling boy on each side trying to

keep up so their ears could stay attached to their heads.

"But Mrs. Weasley, I already…" but Molly wasn't listening. She started again with

lecturing. Fouth years, FOURTH YEARS! Getting drunk in your dormitories. You know better, both of you! I have never been so ashamed!!" They had reached the door of

McGonagall's office and seeing as both her hand's were full of naughty boy ears, Molly

gave the door a kick and it flung wide as she ranted.

"I will NOT STAND….ohhh." This time it was Molly who froze and in her shock finally let go of the boy's ears. The sight that greeted them was one that they could never have even imagined.

A tall, grey haired witch in a green dress was seated in a chair in the middle of the room

and over her lap lay Neville Longbottom, his pants and underwear down to his knees, and

his bottom already a frightening shade of red. Neville's Gran was wielding a giant wooden spoon with absolute zeal. She and Neville had both looked up when the door burst opened. Neville was crying hard and turned his face away in shame as soon as he

recognized Harry and Ron.

Still holding the evil looking spoon poised in the air, Agnus said "I won't be too much

longer, Molly, if you want the room." Neville was in an agony of embarrassment. He

started to squirm madly.

"Gran! Let me up! Please, let me up!!"

The spoon came down with a SLAP that made Neville cry out and both Harry and Ron

cringed. "Stop this at once, young man! I am not through with you."

"But Gran!"

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP Unless you want me to start over, you will stay still! SLAP.

Molly grabbed Harry and Ron by the arm and started backing them away from the door.

"No, no" said Molly, still a bit taken aback, but quickly remembering her own anger "I think I saw an empty classroom across the hall that will do fine."

Agnus nodded her understanding and started right back in bringing the spoon down with

all her might on Neville's bottom. As Molly shut the door behind them, they could still

hear the swats finding their mark. Harry and Ron glanced at each other wide eyed, and it was clear they were thinking the same thing. As mad as Molly Weasley was, they would rather face her than Neville's Gran and that horrid looking spoon.

Molly ushered them across the Hall but this time she dropped their arms and opened the

door. "IN!!" She commanded as she held the door open for them. Ron and Harry darted

in quickly, not wanting anyone to see them in the Hallway. Mrs. Weasley landed one

stinging swat to each bottom as they passed by her.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her Harry started pleading his case before she could get back to a full head of steam.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, I have already been punished."

"Your official school reprimand is all well and good, Harry but …"

"No, I mean, I have already been..spanked." Harry blushed as he said it.

"Spanked! Who spanked you, Harry? Did Dumbledore do it?"

"No it was Remus, Remus Lupin. He is my guardian now."

That gave Molly a moment's pause, but then her eyes narrowed and she said. "How were

you spanked, Harry? A few swats over your trousers, I suppose." She said dismissively, as though she was certain that gentle Lupin couldn't give anyone a proper spanking.

"No, said Harry…" This was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, let alone

Mrs. Weasley, but the sting from the one swat she had landed

on his still sore bottom made him swallow his pride. "He spanked me hard…on the

bare..with a hairbrush." He was now blushing to the tips of his ears. "I'm still sore" he

added in a bit of a pout.

"Did he, indeed?! Well, you certainly deserved it Harry. I hope you learned your lesson?"

"Yes maam."

"Alright, then Harry, you may go back to class. I need to have a little chat with Ron."

Harry gave Ron a look trying to convey both apology and sympathy, and left the room.

Molly had calmed down considerably when she was talking to Harry, and Ron had hoped

she would remain that way. But, she turned on him with such a fierce look in her eyes that he took a step back and bumped into a student desk.

"Drunk! DRUNK!! I send you off to school to learn and grow and what do I find out your are doing?! You are getting DRUNK in your dormitory!!" Molly was closing in on Ron with each word until she was inches from his face. Ron was leaning as far back over the desk as he could stretch trying to put distance between himself and his seething mother.

"I taught you better than that!" SWAT. Molly had Ron trapped in front of her and she

reached around and landed a swat on the side of his bottom. It did not particularly sting, but it made Ron yelp in surprise. "WHAT were you THINKING?!" SWAT! None of your brothers got drunk when they were fourteen!! SWAT, SWAT. Ron was trying to dodge the swats but his mom had him cornered.

"But, MOM"

"DON'T YOU BUT MOM ME, young man!! There is NO" SWAT! "excuse for this kind of behavior!!" Tired of yelling and the ineffectiveness of her swats, Molly grabbed Ron by the collar this time and dragged him forward to the large desk at the front of the room.

"You stay there!" She said as she began looking around the room. "I was so furious when I got that letter I didn't even come prepared but I am sure…ah..this will do." Ron's eyes opened wide when she went to the corner of the room and picked up a chalk dust covered yardstick. It looked quite old and was a good inch and half wide. She swung it through the air and smiled at the satisfying whooshing sound it made.

"You are going to seriously regret the day you chose to get yourself drunk, Ronald

Weasley. Pants down, over the desk!"

Ron was in a serious panic. "No, Mom, wait"

That was the last straw. Any restraint that Molly had been keeping on her temper

snapped. "DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME, YOUNG MAN!!" She brandished the yardstick like it was a sword and for a moment Ron was afraid she might run him through with it. Instead she pushed him down over the desk, pushed up his robes, and brought the

yardstick down with all her considerable strength. SWAPPP!

"AHHHH!" Ron cried out in shock as the burning stripe landed leaving a stripe of chalk

dust across his trousers.

Arthur Weasley was so glad to be home after a very long night at the ministry. There had

been two raids and then the mountain of paperwork that follows. The house seemed

empty and he wondered where Molly had gone. He picked up a letter that was lying on the table. His face grew red as he read it and his eyes narrowed. Those boys were in serious trouble! Then he noticed the scribbled note at the bottom in Molly's handwriting. The quill had been pressing so hard when she wrote it that the parchment was almost torn.

"Gone to Hogwarts to deal with this!"

"Oh no," Arthur groaned and he rushed to the fireplace. After a few quick words with

Dumbledore he used the floo network to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, do you know where she went?"

" I believe she wanted to talk to Ronald in Minerva's office."

"Right! Thanks!" Arthur dashed down the corridor coming to a skidding halt outside

McGonagall's office but he feared he was too late as the distinct sounds of very hard

spanking were coming from within. He was about to open the door when the

unmistakable voice of his loving wife in full tantrum came from the room across the hall.

Who, then, was in Minerva's office? He didn't have time to wonder as he dashed across

the hall.

Molly was still burning with anger. She drew back the yardstick again. She was not

satisfied with this arrangement but was unwilling to wait for Ron to drop his trousers.

"Molly!" Molly's hand froze in the air. "Molly! Look at me! Molly turned toward her

husband who had a very grave look on his face. "I will deal with Ron, Molly, you should

wait outside. Ron, stand up."

"Arthur, he got DRUNK! In the dormitory!"

"I know. I will deal with him. You should wait outside!"

The words were not a command but Molly could feel the weight they carried. Molly slowly lowered the yardstick and laid it on the desk and Ron slowly stood up and turned toward the door. Molly moved toward the door but stopped when she was beside her husband. "Alright, Arthur. You deal with him…but this is REALLY serious!!"

"I know it is, Molly dear and you yourself know that I can make my point very clear about serious issues when the need arises. Please wait outside."

When Ron heard the door close he sighed with relief. His Mom was so unpredictable when she was angry that it frightened him. He knew she would never really hurt him but he hated the way it made him feel when he could feel her anger in the swats. His relief was short lived, however. When his father turned back toward him there was a look that Ron didn't think he had ever really seen on his father's face before. It made chill run through his body, starting all the way down to his toes. Worse yet, he now realized that his father was holding the family paddle in his right hand. He and his father looked at each other for a few moments and something in that look made Ron feel worse than all his Mom's yelling had done. Finally Arthur said "This IS serious, you know Ron."

"I know, sir."

"Why did you do it?"

"We were just trying to have a bit of fun. We wanted to know what it was like. We must

have drank a lot more than we planned. We didn't mean to actually get drunk, honest."

Arthur nodded his understanding. "Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

Ron hung his head "No sir."

"Alright, pants down and over the desk, young man."

Ron did as he was told immediately, suddenly filled with deep regret for doing such a

stupid thing.

Arthur stepped to his side and laid a hand on Ron's back. It was more because he wanted

to comfort his son then to keep him from standing. There was a clear red stripe where the

yardstick had landed but it was only slightly raised due to the protection of Ron's trousers.

Arthur figured that Molly had done the lecturing so he didn't say anything.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

The swats were not unbearably hard, but Ron knew the sting would build quickly. Arthur

started at the top of Ron's bottom and slowly made his way to the top of his thighs. When he started the second round, Ron started squirming at the building heat. By the fifth round tears were falling and Ron's legs were kicking out at the stinging swats. Arthur was unrelenting. He made round after round turning the bottom in front of him a brilliant shade of red. When the sting became unbearable Ron began pleading.

"Please…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Dad, I'm sorry!

"The next time you think about going off and drinking I want you to think about how this

feels, Ronald." Said Arthur still methodically making the rounds on Ron's bottom.

"I won't, I won't do it again!!"

"You had better not, young man. You know better!" SWAT, SMACK, SMACK

"Ahhhh, Dad it hurts!!"

Arthur paused for a moment. "Let me make this very clear, Ronald. I expect better of

you."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"You are not to drink until you are old enough and you are certainly not to get drunk. Are we clear on this?"

At this point Ron was simply collapsed and sobbing over the desk. "Y…yes…s..sir." he

managed.

SMACK, SMACK

With that, Arthur laid the paddle down and rubbed Ron's back as he continued sobbing.

After a bit he helped him to stand and took him in his arms. "I love you, son. Shhhh, it's

all over, now."

When Ron recovered he very gingerly pulled up his pants and Arthur helped him with his

robes. Arthur went to the door and opened it to find a crying Molly. Molly rushed in and

took her son in a huge hug that he returned gladly. "I am so sorry, Mom!" he whispered

"Hush now," Molly said through her tears. "It is over. Just, please, don't do it again."

Arthur and Molly walked Ron back to Gryffindor tower and hugged him goodbye at the

entrance. Ron headed straight for the dormitory where he found Neville, his eyes still red

from crying. They looked at each other with understanding.

"Neville, I'm really sorry we saw..you know."

"It's alright," shrugged Neville, "did you catch it bad? Your Mom looked really mad!"

"Yeah, but my Dad actually paddled me. Uhhh," he groaned as he laid down on the bed on his stomach. "It was the worst I've ever had. If I ever think about drinking again, stun me!" said Ron. "He brought the paddle from home… That spoon, though? That looks plain evil!!"

"Yeah, I hate it!" said Neville, looking so glum that Ron searched for something to cheer him up.

"Hey Neville, what do you say? Should we compare?'

After close inspection they decided that paddle and spoon were both horribly evil, and

they spent and enjoyable half an hour plotting methods of destroying them both.


	9. Hogsmead

Lupin was humming a cherry Christmas tune as he looked through the window of Zonkos joke shop

Lupin was humming a cheery Christmas tune as he looked through the window of Zonkos joke shop. If he had thought about it, he probably would have said that he was as happy now as he had been in a very long time. Hogwarts students were on Christmas break and although Harry and most of the others were staying at school so they could attend the yule ball, Harry had been able to visit Lupin several times at the shrieking shack where they had enjoyed long hours of talking and laughing. Remus was delighted that Harry had been willing to share with him his interest in Cho Chang. He smiled as he thought about it. Harry was growing up! And what a fine man he will make. Last night Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come and spent the evening in his old quarters with him. He had served them supper and they had played a game of Wizard Wheel. It made Remus feel like he had a family. He desperately hoped that Harry felt the same.

Lupin was trying to do a bit of Christmas shopping. He mentally went over his list. Harry, of course, and Dumbledore, and Sirius. Ah Sirius, he was so worried about him. He loved having him around. It felt a bit like old times. When Lupin had explained that he had taken guardianship of Harry he was surprised to find that Sirius was actually a bit relieved. It seems that Sirius cared very deeply for Harry and wanted to be his friend and Godfather, but wasn't' really sure he was up to the whole guardianship thing.

Sirius was taking way too big of a risk hanging around here, though. He was driving himself crazy living up in that cave and having to sneak around all the time. Lupin had even considered telling Dumbledore where Sirius was, but he felt too bad about not standing by Sirius the last time that he couldn't betray his trust again.

Lupin pulled himself back to the present and started perusing the merchandise. He was wearing a long cloak with a hood so he wouldn't be recognized. There were so many people apparating in out of Hogsmead these days, it was quite easy to blend in with the crowd. He glanced briefly at the row of faces lined up along side him also looking through the window. It made him smile to see all the happy faces buying their Christmas gifts. There was an elderly couple probably looking for grandchildren gifts, a middle age witch with a purple hat, and…. Remus stopped short, there was Ginny Weasley! Remus moved away from the window and glanced around for other Hogwarts students. There were none in sight. Was she really here alone? What would possess her to do such a thing?

He had to do something, but what? He had to be careful not to reveal himself. He moved to the far side of the street while keeping a close eye on the ginger headed girl. Finally she moved off down the street in the direction of Hogwarts. Remus followed at a discrete distance trying not to look obvious. The crowd thinned around her and when she was finally alone, he moved to intercept her.

Ginny jumped with a start when a cloaked, hooded figure, stepped across her path. He lifted his head so she could see his face.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Shhhhh, we can't talk here. Please meet me in the shrieking shack in 10 minutes." With that he turned and headed off in the direction of the shack.

Ginny stood, eyes blinking trying to figure out what had just happened. What was professor Lupin doing here? Was she in trouble? Certainly if it had been one of her current Hogwarts teachers she would be in very BIG trouble. But Lupin wasn't' her teacher now and he was always so kind. But if he wasn't going to call her out for being off school grounds, what did he want? She debated ignoring the summons and heading back to Hogwarts. She needed to get back before someone missed her or she really would be in trouble!! But what if Lupin needed help or something? He had acted so mysterious. She decided that she at least needed to see what this was about, so she turned and headed for the shack.

Lupin met her at the door and ushered her inside quickly. He was no longer wearing the cloak so she could see his face clearly and it looked very grave. "Ginny, what are doing? Are you here alone? Please tell me you are not off Hogwarts grounds on your own?"

Ginny sighed, she was so tired of this. Everyone always treated her like a little child. "Look, alright, I was a bad girl who broke the rules and went off the grounds. Cut me some slack, alright."

"This is not a game, young lady!" Lupin was flabergasted by her attitude and was quickly losing patience.

"You know, it is always like this. Harry and Ron can run around breaking all kinds of rules and having all kinds of adventures and no one says anything. I do something and everyone throws a fit. It's not fair. I need to get back to Hogwarts. It was nice to see you professor."

"Ginerva Weasley!! This is no small misdeed. Are you telling me you just thought you wanted a little fun and so you left Hogwarts by yourself for a lark? All the while knowing full well that it is strictly forbidden without written permission?! Is that really the only reason you have?!" Lupin was still shocked that ANY student would do such a thing, let alone Ginny Weasley who had such a good head on her shoulders.

"I have my reasons." Said Ginny looking cross

"Well?" said Remus waiting for her to speak. When she didn't he said. "Fine, then you will accompany me back to Hogwarts and we will find your Head of House. He started to move toward the door.

"No!..Wait!" It suddenly dawned on Ginny that Lupin really meant business here. "You can't! You can't tell Professor McGonagall! She will ban me from the Yule ball and that can't happen. I really REALLY want to go. I…" she stopped talking and simply gave Remus a very pleading look.

"Ginny, this is really serious. Students can't just leave Hogwarts. Can't you see how dangerous it would be if students could just go wherever they wanted to?! Anything could happen to them. No, either I tell Professor McGonagall or I tell your parents."

"NOO! You can't tell my parents. They wanted me to come home for Christmas anyway. If they found out they would make me come home at once and…well, they wouldn't be happy." Ginny's anger flared again and she stomped her foot. "This is SOO unfair! Harry came here all the time with that old cloak when he didn't have permission and he never got in trouble. This is just rubbish. I don't need this!" With that she turned and headed for the door.

Lupin didn't know what had gotten into this girl but he was going to put a stop to it, right now. He stepped quickly forward and grabbed her arm. "Since you are so desperate to be treated like Harry, young lady, I think I will give you your wish."

He marched her to the chair and before she even knew what was happening she was lying over his lap as he raised her robe and skirt. She started kicking and struggling madly. "Lupin, what are you doing?!" She said, her voice high in panic.

"If I had found Harry Potter on the street without permission today I would have given him a good sound spanking. You were asking to be treated like him, so here you go."

Remus brought his hand down hard on her bottom. He had left her panties on, unlike he would have done with Harry, but he doubted they would shield her much from the sting. Ginny was a fighter and she was still angry. She kicked and struggled like mad but Lupin held on tight and landed swat after stinging swat. Before long he had raised a bright pink hue on her bottom and he could tell she was starting to feel the burn because she was starting to whimper at the swats. Lupin raised his right leg a bit and started focusing his attention on the tender underside of her bottom.

"Noooo," Ginny cried out. "I am sorry, professor!"

"Well, you should be sorry, young lady. I am very surprised at you!"

Remus was still swatting hard, determined to impart what he considered an extremely important lesson. Ginny was crying now. She grabbed on to Lupin's leg for support.

"I'm sorry…he asked me to come! I had to come!" She cried out.

Lupin stopped spanking instantly. "Who asked you to come?" Ginny was silent. "GINNY!! Who asked you to come by yourself to Hogsmead?!" Lupin had no idea what was going on here but the very idea sent chills down his spine. Who would ask a young girl to leave the safety to school? When Ginny still didn't respond he felt compelled to get an answer.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!! Ginerva Weasley answer me right now! Who asked you to come?"

"S…Sirius!" Ginny cried.

"What?!" He scooped Ginny up and held her on his lap as she cried. "Ginny, please, please tell me what is going on!" Ginny nodded that she would, but it took several minutes for her to stop crying enough to tell her story. Remus held her gently giving her time.

"One night, I..I couldn't sleep b…b.because I was upset, so I was d..down in the common room by the fire. Sirius happened to check by floo to see if Harry was there but it was j..just me and we started talking. He really wanted to know everything that is happening to Harry. He is really worried about him. We couldn't talk l..long so he asked me to come and meet him in Hogsmead. He said that he couldn't ask Harry to come because someone wanted to hurt him…whoever put his name in the goblet. He said he didn't want Ron or Hermione because they would tell Harry. He said he thought I would be the perfect person. He said it would be like a secret mission." Ginny buried her head in Lupin's shoulder, her breath still hitching occasionally.

"And that made you feel special. It made you feel like you could do something to help Harry." Said Lupin with understanding. Ginny nodded again. "Ginny, why didn't you tell me! Not that it still wasn't a really bad and dangerous choice to leave Hogwarts but I might not have been so harsh!" Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you really have spanked Harry?" she asked.

"Oh yes!!" said Lupin. "I am his guardian now, Ginny, and his days of his running around, risking his life without a care, are over!" Ginny smiled to know that someone was looking out for Harry.

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Lupin sighed. He knew he really should, but he felt really guilty for giving her such a hard spanking when she had been asked by someone she trusted to do what she did. 'No," he said finally. "I will keep this between us if you promise you will NEVER leave the grounds without permission again. Is it a deal?"

"I won't. I know I shouldn't have done it."

"No, you most certainly should not! Now, I think you had better get back to Hogwarts or Professor McGonagall may find out anyway."

He gave her a quick hug and helped her stand. "Straight back to school!" He said as he sent her out the door. He waited a few minutes for her to leave and then he let himself out the door and headed straight toward the caves like a man on a mission.

His anger grew with every step. He reached the cave where Sirius was staying and he pulled out his wand to get through the wards but as he approached he could feel that the wards were down. Oh no…Sirius!! Lupin rushed forward and found Sirius sitting on a boulder just inside the cave enjoying the remains of a Hogwarts dinner, obviously provided by Ginny. At the sight of Sirius whole and well Lupin's fear turned to rage.

"I cannot believe it!! I cannot believe it!! I knew you were a selfish bastard but this takes the take!"

Sirus looked at him mid bite with a look of complete bewilderment.

"Whad are you goin on aboud." Said Sirius, his mouth full of crème cake.

"You asked her to come! You asked Ginny Weasley a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL to leave Hogwarts unsupervised so you could get a little information and stuff your mouth with a bit of Hogwarts food!"

Sirius' eyes flashed. "I didn't ask her to bring me food! And what the hell business is it of yours anyway?!"

"Oh, I am not supposed to care about the students, I suppose. Since I am not a professor any more. Is that it? Well, I do happen to care! I care about their health and safely which obviously you don't!! Asking a little girl to go off grounds without permission. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Sirius jumped up at this, feeling Lupin was personally attacking his sanity after Azkaban. "IT IS ALL FINE FOR YOU, ISN'T IT? YOU GET TO GO PLAY DAD WHENEVER YOU WANT. Meanwhile I am stuck up here trying to get any scrap of evidence about MY Godson who someone is trying to GET KILLED. You might have noticed this if you weren't too busy HOWLING AT THE MOON!!"

"Enough!" said a voice at the mouth of the cave. Sirus and Lupin whirled around, wands at the ready.

"Dumbledore!" whispered Sirius.

TBC


	10. Facing Dumbledore

Dumbledore held up his hand motioning them to silence

Dumbledore held up his hand motioning them to silence. He then turned and with a few quick motions established some protective wards. Neither Remus nor Sirius moved, but they both paled as they realized they had been yelling in full voice without any protective wards around them.

When Dumbledore turned back toward them, they shrank from him. His eyes were flashing and they suddenly noticed how very tall he was. When Dumbledore was truly angry, those around could feel the powerful magic in him pulsing like an electric field.

"Both of you are to apparate immediately to the far side of shrieking shack where you will be hidden by the trees. You are to go inside without being seen and stay within the wards I have placed there until I come for you. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir" the two younger men said in unison, finally recognizing the danger of the situation they had created.

"Then go!"

Remus and Sirius turned on the spot and disappeared. Dumbledore worked quickly. Glancing around the cave it became immediately apparent to him that Sirius had been there for some time and was not even trying to disguise it. He waved his wand removing most of the debris. A few of the items he transfigured into children's toys. If anyone investigated the noise perhaps they would dismiss it as children at play. He then removed the ward he had created and used a spell that made the whole area crackle and spark momentarily. It was designed to remove the traces of magic that are left behind by wards and other spells. A truly gifted wizard would still be able to detect the residue of magic, but Dumbledore hoped, if the ministry investigated, they would send some inept goons who might be fooled. With that, he spun on his heals and disappeared, as well.

When Dumbledore appeared outside the shrieking shack he set to improving the wards he had placed there earlier. Only when he was completely convinced that no one would ever think to enter there to look for wanted criminal, Sirius Black, did he enter the old building.

He found Remus sitting at the table, brooding, no doubt blaming himself for putting his friend in danger. Sirius, on the other hand was pacing back and forth across the small room looking like he was spoiling for a fight. They both looked up quickly when he entered.

"Imagine my surprise today" said Dumbledore still looking thunderous "when I find two young men, one of whom had promised he would be quiet and the discrete and the other I had strictly forbid to be anywhere near here, standing practically in the open raising a racket that could be heard All the way to Hogsmead?"

Dumbledore very rarely raised his voice but the quiet words carried more intensity than most peoples shouting. "We will be very lucky, if I am the only one who was drawn to your little shouting match. Although, you may find drawing my attention unpleasant enough, in the end." He had been looking at Remus but at this point he focused a very unnerving glare at Sirius. Sirius started fidgeting, wanting to defend his actions. Before he could speak, though, Dumbledore turned back to Lupin.

"I was going to visit you today to let you know that I have connected your fireplace to the floo network in my office, rather unofficially, of course. I think we will use it now. Remus, I would like a word in my office. And you, Sirius, will wait here."

This was too much for Sirius. He hated waiting. "Oh come on, Albus, this isn't about Remus! You are angry at me so let's get on with it." He had been walking forward toward Dumbledore, but when Dumbledore turned toward him he stopped.

"Oh, don't worry young man, we will 'get on with it' before long. I am going to have a little discussion with Remus, first and you, Mr. Black, will follow my instructions this time and stay in this room!!"

With that, Dumbledore activated the floo and was gone. Remus wordlessly got up from his chair and went to the fireplace to follow Dumbledore. He gave Sirius a meaningful look and said "You had better do as he says." Then he disappeared into the green flames.

Sirius spun around and kicked the closest chair with a vengeance sending a sharp pain up his leg. He hated waiting.

When Remus arrived, Dumbledore waved him to a seat, watching him closely. Finally, Dumbledore sat in a chair beside him and said ""Remus, please tell me what happened today. You are not a careless man. Something riled you up so much you were not even thinking about the dangerous situation you were putting yourselves in. I need to know what it was."

Remus sighed "I think it would be better if Sirius told you himself."

"You are always trying to protect your friends, aren't you Remus?"

"Yeah, some job I did of that today!" Remus said bitterly. "I started it, Albus, it was my fault."

"Oh, I very much doubt it was completely your fault, young man."

"It was my fault!" said Remus in agitation. "I was so angry and I…"

"Why were you angry?"

"I would rather not say."

"I would rather you do say. I need to know what is going on and Sirius is going to be so wound up it will be hard to get to the truth. It would be better if I heard it first from you."

Remus sighed again and began to relate the whole story of what had happened earlier that day. Dumbledore was not at all pleased when he heard about Ginny leaving the Hogwarts grounds. Even though Dumbledore allowed students a great deal of freedom at school, he wanted them under his protection at all times. The thought of a third year leaving the protections of the school by themselves greatly distressed him.

"So I…I spanked her, Albus." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a bit at this.

"Did you indeed?"

"She kept going on about how unfair it was that Harry and Ron never got in trouble so I decided to treat her like I would have treated Harry."

"Well, that is not what I would have expected, but she certainly deserved it Remus and she needed to know how serious this was."

"Yes, I know but…" He was coming to the part of the story that he did not want to relate to Dumbledore. As angry as he was with Sirius for asking Ginny to meet him in Hogsmead, he didn't want to be the one to relay that information to Albus Dumbledore who he predicted would be even angrier than he was. "As I was almost through giving her a very hard spanking she confessed that…"

"Yes?" Said Dumbledore, making it clear that Lupin was required to finish the sentence.

"Sirius had asked her to meet him in Hogsmead so he could get information about what is happening with Harry and the tournament." Lupin closed his eyes for a moment afraid to look at Dumbledore's reaction. When he opened them he could see no outward sign of anger on Dumbledore's face but his eyes were dark and flashing fiercely and Lupin started feeling his magic pulsating again. 'Sorry Sirius' he thought to himself.

"I see." Dumbledore finally said in a quiet voice. "That does put it in a little bit of perspective. You confronted him then, I suppose? Not worrying that there were no wards or silencing charms?" There was soft reproach here but Dumbledore was too angry at Sirius to spare much anger for his foolishness.

"Yes, it was very foolish. Now I have brought the ministry down on his head! It is all my…"

"Stop this!" Said Dumbledore bringing his mind back to the young man before him. He should have had the ward in place, correct?"

"Yes, but"

"Remus, it was careless, nothing more. You cannot take the blame for everything. Ms. Weasley deserved that spanking and you had a right to be angry at Sirius. Am I making myself clear?"

Remus looked down at his hands and gave a rather unconvincing "yes sir"

"There is, however, another matter…"

Here we go, thought Lupin.

"How long have you known that our favorite canine was here?"

"Quite some time" Remus admitted.

"You should have told me." Said Dumbledore plainly.

"I didn't want…"

"To get him in trouble? Remus, you aren't thirteen any more. This isn't like not tattling on a classmate so they won't get detention. He could be arrested and killed for his foolishness. You should have told me." Dumbledore caught his eyes with his own and made his point with they intensity of the gaze.

Remus nodded, "You're probably right. I did love having him around, though. I probably didn't want to tell you for fear you would send him away. I kept him in danger just because I wanted…."

"Remus Jonathan Lupin! If you don't stop blaming yourself for Sirius putting himself in danger, you and I will have a different sort of conversation than we are having now. Do I make myself clear?"

Lupin blushed furiously as Dumbledore gave him a threatening look. He dropped his head and said, "No, your right. It was his choice. Is the ministry going to come after him, sir? Do you think he is exposed?"

"I don't think so, but we need to be extremely careful. I think it is time I expressed to young Mr. Black my concern for his safety. Would you please go and tell him I will see him here?"

When Lupin arrived back at the shack, Sirius was still pacing. Lupin have him a pitying look. "He wants to see you now."

"It is about bloody time." He said as he moved quickly to the fireplace. Suddenly he paused and gave a worried look to Lupin. "Is he really mad?"

"Mad enough" said Lupin nodding his head.

When Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, he was greeted by Dumbledore standing with his armed crossed a few paces in front of him. Suddenly Sirius was fifteen and called before the headmaster for skipping detention. Sirius took a deep breath and tried to find the Azkaban hardened adult that must be inside him someplace. He could stand up to this man! He dared to meet Dumbledore's eyes again and found he wasn't so sure about that.

Without saying anything, Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk and motioned for Sirius to take one of the chairs in front. As soon as he was seated Dumbledore began. His words seemed light, but Sirius could feel the tension in them. "Sirius, you are still a member of the Order of Phoenix, are you not?"

Sirius was not exactly sure where this was headed "Yes, you know I am"

"Do you remember the oath you took when you joined?"

What was Dumbledore going on about? "Yes, I suppose something about never betraying the trust of other members, and…"

"Please continue" said Dumbledore firmly

"…and following your orders."

"When were you to follow my orders?"

"Always, unless they were unclear or unreasonable, but…"

"Were my instructions unclear?!"

"No, but I…"

"Were they unreasonable? You have a right to protest if they were. Shall we call in some other order members to give their opinion? Shall we ask them if it was unreasonable to order that you stay away from a location where the ministry would be likely to look for you to hand you over to the dementors?!"

Sirius had no illusions that any of the other order members would take his side on this. They were all hypersensitive about the whole 'Don't take needless risks' thing.

Sirius jumped up and slammed his fist on the desk. "I have a RIGHT to be near my Godson!!" Shouted Sirius. "It is a good thing, too. Someone needs to look out for him. You may not have noticed but someone is trying to get him killed. Well I am not going to sit by and let that happen. You can just…!!"

"Sirius! I would like to have a discussion with you, not a shouting match. You have had enough of those today already!" The rebuke took the edge off Sirius temper a bit and he slowly sat back down.

Dumbledore gave him a moment to calm down and then he said "You have not answered the question, Sirius. I asked you if my orders for you to stay away from here, for your own safety, were unreasonable?"

Sirius didn't reply so Dumbledore just stared at him waiting. After a bit Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and made it clear that he was willing to wait as long as it took to get an answer. Sirius hated waiting!

"It was unfair!"

"Ah, I see. It was unfair to ask you to keep yourself safe so that Harry can have a Godfather for years to come, was it? It is unfair to not want Harry to find out that, only months after finding out about his Godfather, that Godfather had his soul sucked out by dementors and would never be able to be a part of his life again? How very unfair."

Sirius sat as though Dumbstruck. It had never once occurred to him that his staying alive was vitally important to Harry. He had operated on instinct. Harry was in trouble. He came to help. That was all there was to it but…suddenly he had an image of Harry standing over his soulless body and he wanted to weep. He sank down in the chair deflating like a punctured balloon.

"Were my orders unreasonable, Sirius?"

"No sir" Sirius whispered.

"Good, then we are quite clear. Sirius, have you ever heard rumor of how I handle discipline within the order?"

Discipline? Sirius never knew of any discipline besides Dumbledore giving someone a good dressing down for being reckless or foolish. "Uhh, no sir?"

Dumbledore stood and moved to the other side of the desk and took the chair next to Sirius. "I am not surprised. I don't suppose anyone brags about it. You see, Mr. Black, I am a bit of a quirky old man with old fashion ideas. Generally, the order operates on trust and that is the way I want it to be. However, on occasion, a lesson needs to be imparted a bit more firmly."

Sirius was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He wished Dumbledore would go back to the other side of the desk. His nearness was unnerving.

"On those occasions, I find that the most effective method is a good, old fashion spanking."

"WHAT!"

"Sirius jumped up but Dumbledore had been expecting this reaction. He reached out and grabbed Sirius' upper arm as he stood giving it a yank and knocking him off balance. Dumbledore guided his fall and caught him over his lap."

For a moment, Sirius was too shocked to struggle. Before he could recover himself, he felt a magical bond attach his mid section to Dumbledore's lap. He was completely trapped. He hand and legs were free but he knew he was not getting up until Dumbledore released that spell.

"No, Dumbledore, please!! I am sorry I disobeyed orders! This is CRAZY! I am a grown man!"

"It does seem crazy, I am sure. But I have found it to be a very effective method of correction for people of all ages. I knew it would be hard for you to 'assume the position' as they say, so I gave you a bit of assistance there. Now, let me make sure you understand exactly why you are going to be spanked."

Sirius groaned and covered his face with his hands. "We have already established that you disobeyed my direct orders, even though they were clear and reasonable. You risked your life recklessly and foolishly. And you also"…Dumbledore rested his hand meaningfully on the seat of Sirius' trousers. "put one of my students at risk by asking her to do something strictly forbidden and leave school grounds without permission." Dumbledore moved his hand toward Sirius' knees and Sirius found his trousers and boxers magically following that hand downward exposing his bottom.

"NOO" cried Sirius but Dumbledore ignored his protests.

"That, young man, is absolutely unacceptable!"

"Dumbledore, please! I am sorry! I was just going crazy for news. I am so worried about Harry." To his horror, Sirius found he was on the verge of tears. It was too much, thinking about Harry and being in such a horrible, vulnerable position over the lap of his mentor and leader.

"You were worried, so were willing to put a young girl at risk to ease your worry?!"

Lying over Dumbledore's lap, the pulsating force of anger felt to Sirius like a small electrical current. It didn't hurt, but it was an extremely unpleasant sensation.

"It was stupid! I'm sorry. I just wanted to help but I didn't think. It was all so stupid!"

"I think you've got it just about right." Said Dumbledore sternly. "Now, Sirius, I will ask because I don't want to abuse my power. Will you submit to this punishment from me?"

Great! Now he had to verbally say it. Why couldn't the old man just get on with it! "yes" he said, weakly.

SMACK! The spanking began. Dumbledore worked hard and fast bringing swats down on the bare bottom before him. As many had before him, Sirius wondered at the strength of those swats and the horrible sting. Either Dumbledore had a hidden weight room in the castle, or those were some magically enhanced swats!

Sirius was no stranger to corporal punishment. His father had used it growing up and Mr. Potter had even given it to James and him a time or two when they were teens. He was determined to take this, well. However, as swat after madly stinging swat landed, his legs started kicking a bit and his breath became ragged.

Dumbledore could tell that Sirius was determined to be stoic. He would need more than swats to get through to this man. He aimed for the heart. Not lessoning the swats at all, he started speaking.

"Sirius, I am proud of the way you are caring for Harry. Since James isn't here he needs men to guide him. Remus can teach him much but there is much only you can give him. He needs you safe! I know you want to be near him. I know he wants you near, too. He cares for you deeply. So deeply that loosing you would be like loosing another parent. You must start thinking about keeping yourself safe. If you can't to it for yourself, do it for Harry!"

Dumbledore's aim was true and Sirius let the tears come. By now his bottom was deep crimson and he wanted so badly to do the right thing by his Godson. He had blown it! Why didn't he think these things through!

Dumbledore paused as he heard the hitching breath. "Sirius, you also need to consider the safety of those around you. You have to think, son! I know you would have been devastated if something had happened to Ginny today. I know you didn't mean to put her in danger but you have… SWAT… to… SWAT…think!… SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!!

Dumbledore emphasized the point by aiming a long flurry of swats to the undercurve of Sirius' bottom.

"I'm s..sorry!!"

"I know." Dumbledore stopped swatting and shook his head at the deep shade of red that covered Sirius' bottom from top to mid thigh. This young man was going to be sore for a while. Well, he deserved it.

Sirius felt the bond release that held him down and he immediately slid off of Dumbledore's knees and moved to stand. He found instead that he was engulfed in Dumbledore's arms. He stiffened for a moment. It had been many many years since he had been hugged like this. Suddenly he threw his arms around Albus and let himself cry into his shoulder. He didn't care about how it looked. He only knew that all those long years in Azkaban had made him feel like no one would ever care about him again. This man cared! He let that feeling wash over his for a long time. Finally, he pulled slowly away and looked into Dumbledore's face. All traces of anger were gone and those eyes now radiated compassion and kindness. "I'm sorry, Albus."

Dumbledore brought up his hand and gently pushed his hair back from his tear stained face. "I know, son, and I do understand how you feel." He paused a moment and smiled slightly. "Since we can't seem to keep you away from here, we will have to figure out how to keep you safe."

Sirius realized he was still on his knees in front of Dumbledore with his pants down so he quickly stood and pulled up his trousers hissing as they scraped over his raw bottom.

"That was no ordinary spanking." He said giving Dumbledore an accusatory look.

"Well, I am an old man. Sometimes I need a little…assistance."

Sirius just snorted as he fastened his pants. "Did you mean it, sir? Can I stay?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, you can stay. You will need to stay for a week in the shrieking shack until we know that the alarm hasn't been raised. You will need to stay indoors the entire time. So help me, if you set one toe outside of those wards…" Dumbledore's eyes were flashing again and Sirius put his hands up to try and placate him.

"I won't. I won't. I promise! Do you think I want a repeat of you and your magical swats anytime soon?!"

"Hmf, well, after that we can looking into setting wards (that you will NOT take down) for the cave that will keep you safe."

Sirius looked downright gleeful. Dumbledore shook his head at this man's indomitable spirit. You would never know he had just had his bottom blistered. He supposed that this is what helped him deal with Azkaban.

"Off you go, then, young man. I will check in on your boys tomorrow and let you know if I have heard any news."

"We are not boys" said Sirius peevishly

"Yes you are. You are my boys, and don't you forget it!" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Remus looked up when the Sirius stepped from the fireplace. Noticing Sirius' rather stiff walk and red eyes he thought, I guess I am NOT the only one who gets the 'hands on' approach.

"Sirius walked to where Remus was sitting. "Remus, I'm really sorry…about today."

"I'm sorry, Sirius! I got you in trouble."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "He would have found out sometime. You could have warned me, though?" He said narrowing his eyes "You knew that he would…"

"Yeah, I knew. Well, I thought it likely, given how he has…uh…expressed his displeasure with me on occasion."

"What? Perfect little Lupin, in trouble with Dumbledore? What did you do?"

"I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Sirius chuckled. "Fine, but you definitely should have warned me!"

"I thought you might enjoy the surprise." Said Lupin with an evil grin.


	11. Confession

Ron was leaning over to try and see his paper

Ron was leaning over to try and see his paper. Harry tried to shield it from view but he was too late. Ron gave him an incredulous smile. "Full marks!! Alright Harry!" Ron whispered, giving him a quick clap on the back while McGonagall was busy returning test parchments on the other side of the classroom.

Harry offered a weak smile in return. It is not quite the sense of elation that he would have expected from his first ever perfect score in transfigurations. Even when McGonagall awarded five points each to both him and Hermione for their perfect scores, Harry only smiled faintly. In fact, as the class proceeded he found he was feeling worse and worse. He was glad when class ended and he could try and forget about transfigurations.

Hermione was full of praise as they left the classroom and Ron, though astounded, was happy for his mate as well. "I knew you could do it, Harry!" Said Hermione. "You just need to have confidence in yourself and do your work. You could get top marks!" Harry only grunted in reply and allowed Hermione to talk on happily about her new study system.

All the rest of the day the gnawing feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach continued to increase. By dinner he could barely focus on his friends and finally Hermione asked if he was feeling alright. "I feel a little funny" he said not wanting to elaborate. "I think I will head back to the dormitory." He quickly rose from the table and headed for the entrance hall before Hermione could insist that he visit Madame Pomfrey.

Instead of heading for Gryffindor tower, however, he began to wander the corridors lost in thought. He was chewing on his bottom lip and occasionally running his hands through his hair. His feet suddenly bumped against something and he looked up surprised to find that he was standing at the steps to Dumbledore's office. He swallowed hard and then made up his mind. "Orange drop" he said with a sigh.

000000000000000000000

Remus and Sirius both looked up with a start from their card game when the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace. "Excuse me gentleman, but Harry would like a word with Remus. Sirius gave Remus a look that only contained a smidgeon of jealousy and said. "No problem, I will wait upstairs. He won't know I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but it is better if he doesn't know…"

"I know, it's fine. Give me a call when the coast is clear."

Soon Harry was seated at the table picking at the wood with his nail, not at all sure why he had decided this was what he had to do.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall told me about your test. Full marks!! Well done!"

Once again Harry tried to force a natural smile "Yeah, thanks."

"You don't seem very enthused about it. Are you alright, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to picking at the rough table boards.

"Are you ill?" Remus was growing concerned. He reached out and felt Harry's forehead.

"No, I'm fine."

"Harry, what is wrong? Has something happened? I know you wanted to talk to me or you wouldn't be here. Please tell me."

Harry blushed to hear the concern in Remus's voice knowing that he didn't deserve it. Something about that blush gave Remus a clue.

"Are you in trouble, Harry?"

There was a long pause and Harry whispered "Not yet"

"Ahhhh" said Remus. "I see. You mean that when you tell me what you came here for you will be in trouble with me. Is that it?" His voice was now shifting from concern to stern and Harry squirmed in his seat.

"Yes…I guess" Harry said glumily.

Remus sat up straight in his chair. He had been leaning forward trying to discern what was wrong. "Well, let's have it then. There is no sense beating around the bush. You will probably feel better once you have it off your chest."

Harry doubted very much that he would feel at all better once he admitted to Remus that he had cheated on his Transfigurations exam. Remus had already lectured him several times about copying Hermione's homework. He could only imagine how he would respond to the news that Harry had copied her exam. Why, oh, why had he decided that he needed to confess!! He decided that he would try to explain, first, and then maybe Remus would go easy on him….ha…not likely.

"I…that is…it is hard you know…trying to keep up with my school work with the tournament and everything…." Harry paused. This was it, the moment of truth. Before he could speak, though, Remus responded.

"Is that what you are worried about, Harry? Are you grades suffering? Are you worried I will be mad about poor grades?"

This escape was too easy to resist. Now that it came down to it he didn't want to tell Remus the truth. He would be so disappointed. "Errrr…yeah…I'm sorry, Remus, I have been having a hard time and some of my grades are bad." Harry lowered his head as his face flushed with the lie.

"Harry, we know it is hard on you! I am not mad. I mean, for pitties sake, you even got full marks on your last exam. You must be trying. Look if you need help, any help at all, we can work together on some of your work. I will help you study, ok? Do you want me to help you tonight?"

Harry was feeling utterly miserable and all he wanted to do was get away. "No, I…I just…I should go study." He blushed again and stood up awkwardly heading for the fireplace. Something about Harry's look and actions gave Lupin pause.

"Harry!"

Harry paused but didn't turn around.

"Please look at me and tell me why you came here tonight." This time Harry's face went pale. He felt like bursting into tears. "Harry" The tone of Remus voice made Harry swallow and he turned very slowly to face the werewolf, though he was looking at the ground.

"I told you I was worried you would be mad….." His voice trailed off.

"Look at me, Harry." Harry slowly raised his tear filled eyes.

"Please don't lie to me." Said Remus in a soft voice that none-the-less as hard as iron. The words were like an arrow to Harry's heart. "Why did you come here, Harry?" Remus said again.

They looked at eachother in silence for a moment. "I cheated, alright!!" Harry burst out. "I cheated on that damn test and I…..I'm so sorry!! It was so STUPID!"

"Oh, Harry" said Remus, overwhelmed by this new information.

00000000000000000

Remus was proud of himself for remaining calm through the long talk, well lecture more like it, that he had given Harry about not taking credit for something you didn't do and the importance of honesty and trust. They were seated side by side on the tattered sofa. For Harry's part, he had listened and been very repentant. He didn't ever remember feeling this miserable about his actions. Pulling a stupid stunt like drinking was one thing but deliberately deceiving to make himself look better was just…pathetic! What had he been thinking? Here he sat, knowing how disappointed Remus was with his behavior and waiting to find out if he was going to get a sp…to be punished.

"Now, Harry, how do you think I should respond to your behavior?"

"I confessed!" said Harry with a little pout.

"I am aware of that and that is why I am asking and not telling you what is going to happen. Do you think I should let you off or ground you to your dorm?"

Harry didn't answer. He wanted to say "yes" but he just couldn't

"Do you think you deserve a spanking, Harry?"

"Do I have to say? " Suddenly having a choice seemed like a punishment in itself.

Remus took his wand "Accio Hairbrush" Well, that answers that question thought Harry miserably but slightly relieved. His bottom clenched in anticipation. Remus patted Harry's knee "Alright, Harry, stand up please" Harry groaned but stood up and faced Remus. "Trousers down, Harry." Harry blushed as he released them and they pooled at his ankles. Remus guided him over his lap and sighed. He did not like this part of being a guardian!

Baring Harry's bottom he paused a moment. Since everything had been said already, Remus didn't lecture. SWAT! Harry jumped in surprise from the first swat. Remus started adding swat after swat to Harry's upturned bottom. Alternating between cheeks, Remus worked his way down and up and down again without a pause. Harry was wiggling on the sofa.

"I'm sorry!!" he cried out.

"I know you are sorry but actions have consequences, Harry" Remus continued to swat as he spoke noticing that Harry's bottom was turning a deep pink by this point. He picked up the hairbrush. He landed six sharp swats to Harry's bottom and then put the brush down. Harry had expected much worse. Was there more coming?

Remus put down the brush and scooped Harry into his arms. He rubbed his back and whispered into his ear "Harry, you are such an amazing young man. Don't be afraid to fail. You have friends who will stand by you even if you bomb your transfigurations exam."

Harry snorted a laugh, through his tears. "I AM sorry!"

"I know, I know, you are forgiven. I am proud of you for coming to me…though it wasn't a good idea to lie to me to get out of trouble at the last minute!"

"I know….I just panicked" Harry gave a hitched sob.

"I understand, Harry. It is hard confess but I can't abide lying…even to get out of trouble"

Lupin gave him a warm smile. Harry pulled back and arranged his clothes.

"There is one more thing, Harry." Lupin's stern tone was back and Harry looked up at him anxiously. "You will tell Professor McGonagall and accept whatever punishment she decided is appropriate."

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror

"But…!"

Lupin shook his head. "This is non-negotiable, Harry. You will take responsibility for your behavior. I went easy on you because I know you will receive some kind of punishment from the school.

"Errr…what if you gave me more with the hairbrush. You know, really let me have it…."

Lupin gave him a smile of genuine sympathy but Harry could see he was not going to change his mind. "Come, I will walk with you back to your dormitory." Said Lupin putting his arm gently around Harry's shoulders.


	12. Dumbledore

Harry was dragging his feet with every step but he occasionally had to to scurry ahead to keep up with Professor McGonagall. This day was going from bad to worse. He jammed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath to keep his tears at bay. All he needed was to arrive at the Headmaster's office already crying.

Lupin had taken him back to his dorm the night before, told him to rest and that he would need to talk to professor McGonagall in the morning. Harry had thought there was no way he could fall asleep with his bottom still throbbing and knowing he had to tell the head of his house he had cheated on her test the next day. He was surprised, then, when he woke with a start early this morning having slept quite soundly. He determined that it was best to go meet his doom immediately. He dressed quickly so as not to wake Ron or the others and left Gryffindor tower and headed toward McGonagall's office. She was usually there in the morning preparing for her classes.

At the door, however, his courage had failed. He had stood outside leaning against the hard stone for what seemed like ages. Perhaps he should simply leave her a note and then jump from the highest tower in the castle! he thought miserably. She is going to kill me anyway. He was so lost in thought and misery that he had jumped when the door opened and McGonagall stepped into the hall.

"Oh, Mister Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Er...I need to talk to you, professor"

She had us ushered him into her office and he had spilled it out. He had been expecting her to rant and rave at him. He had pictured her turning red with rage so when she had stared at him with a look of disappointment and disbelief he was practically undone. He wanted to burst into tears on the spot. When she did speak she was calm and she made her disappointment clear with words that practically broke Harry's heart. He had let her down so badly. She trusted him and he had betrayed her trust. Why couldn't she just cane him and stop looking at him in that way. But that was not to be. After she had expressed her disappointment she told him that Hogwarts policy dictated that cheating was a matter to be handled by the Headmaster. He would be receiving a zero on the exam but the rest of his punishment was not up to her.

So here they were. She was taking him to Dumbledore. Harry looked up and noticed he had fallen behind again and to he took a few quick steps to catch up.

"Turkish delight" said professor McGonagall and Harry's heart rate increased. They were almost there. In just a few moments one more person he looked up to and admired will know how badly he messed up and would be disappointed in him. He didn't know if he could take it.

"Wait here, Potter." McGonagall left him outside the door and entered Dumbledore's office. Harry slumped against the wall and listened to the blood pounding in his ears. What would Dumbledore do to him? Would he be expelled? Would he be banned from quiddich? Would he be caned? This was awful. He would never, never, never, never, NEVER, cheat again as long as he lived!!

The door opened and Harry pushed himself away from the wall and looked up at McGonagall. "The Headmaster will see you now, Mister Potter" she said and headed down the corridor. When she passed Harry she put a supporting hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and then she left him alone. Harry felt his heart lighten with that simple touch. Maybe she would forgive him. He stepped into the office and shut the heavy door behind him.

"Ah Harry!" said Dumbledore with light tone when he had entered. "Up to face the music early this morning, are we? That is the best way, to be sure, get it done straight off. Come, sit down." If Harry had been shocked by McGonagall's reaction he was even more shocked by this! He blinked a few times and then walked quickly forward and sat in the chair before the desk where Dumbledore was seated.

"Well, Harry, Minerva informs me that you have fallen prey to that old temptation to look better than are. It is powerful lure to be sure. We all fall to it sometimes. We try to hide our faults, we talk like we know what we are talking about. I have just one question, Harry. I need to you be honest with me about this. Did you go into the exam planning to cheat?"

Harry looked up quickly. "No, Sir! I wouldn't do that. I mean, I didn't even really plan on doing it during the exam but I was having trouble with the last two short essays. My mind was completely blank. I looked up as I was trying to think of something and I saw Hermio...er...someone's paper was right there where I could see it. I saw the answers before I could hardly help it! I knew I shouldn't write them down. I am so sorry. I even didn't write them for a minute but time was running out and I couldn't leave them blank...so..." He trailed off figuring Dumbledore knew the rest.

"As I suspected, Mr. Potter. You have made a grave error in judgement but not a premeditated one. Did you explain this to professor McGonagall?"

"N..no, Sir. I didn't think...would it matter?"

"I think that she probably assumed that when you said 'cheating' you meant something a bit more calculated. I will explain it to her."

Harry was relieved and determined to explain to Lupin, as well.

"I am sure professor McGonagall expressed to you why cheating is not acceptable behavior?" He gave Harry a quizzical look.

"yes, sir"

"Good, good! That saves me a great deal of trouble. I also imagine that a certain werewolf has been told?"

"Yes, sir" Harry said looking glum at the memory of that encounter.

Dumbledore gave a faint smile. "So, I assume from your expression that Remus also expressed his displeasure about your behavior?"

"..yes..." Harry said weakly feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He was sure Dumbledore could guess how Remus had punished him.

"Right!" said Dumbledore, almost gleefully. "Than that means all the hard things are out of the way. All we need to do is finish your punishment and you can put this all behind you."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked to the front of the desk where he leaned casually against it. "Alright, Harry, you confessed,which was very brave of you, I am quite proud. Since you confessed I will give you a choice of punishments. We, of course, have the standard cane. Probably a good choice if you like keeping with tradition. I also have a paddle that I received as a gift from the Headmaster of the Salem School of Witchcraft in America. I find it to be a little easier on the buttocks than the cane so you might want to consider this option."

Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore was discussing his choosing a spanking implement like he was selecting a new racing broom!

"For both of those you will go over the desk, Harry, and keep your trousers up. You may also select the ruler which is much lighter and the sting won't last for nearly as many days..."

DAYS!! Thought Harry. This is not good.

"However, with the ruler you will be put over my lap and your trousers come down, which, I imagine, adds a great deal to that feeling of embarrassment that we all try to avoid."

Harry was staring like a deer in the headlights of an muggle automobile.

"So, what will be be Harry?"

"Errrr..."

"Come, Harry, make a choice. I do have a school to run today."

"ummm...paddle?"

"Excellent choice, Harry! Alright, up you go. Robes off please."

Harry stood and removed his robes mechanically and placed them on the chair. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. There was no yelling, no lecturing, no looks of disappointment, just...a PADDLING. Oh Merlin!!

Dumbledore had gone to a small closet and returned with a dark wooden paddle with a Hogworts crest emblazoned on it. He moved the chair harry had been sitting in further away from the desk. Harry assumed this was to provide more swinging room..OH MERLIN!!

"Over you go, Harry, grip the far side."

Harry moved slowly toward the large oak desk and slowly bent over stretching to reach the far side.

"Feet back just a bit, if you would, and spread them apart a little more, lad"

Harry stifled a groan as he assumed the desired position. He was keenly aware of how very prominent this placed ones bottom for chastisement and it was quite humiliating, trousers up or not!

"Very good, lad, now make sure to stay in position, will you?"

"Yes, sir"

"Here we go then, Harry! Ten of the best. Are you ready, son?"

Harry did not think this was a fair question at all! "Yes, sir"

SMACK! The paddle landed hard.

SMACK!

SMACK! The burn was building Harry squeezed his eyes tight

SMACK! The paddle landed at the tops of Harry's thighs and he let out small moan.

SWAT! The paddle came down in the exact same spot and Harry's eyes started to water of their own accord.

SWAT! Harry went up on his toes and gripped the edge of the desk more firmly to make sure he stayed in place.

SMACK! "Ahhhh" Harry wriggled as if trying to shake the sting from his bottom

SMACK! "Mmmmm..." Harry was struggling to keep his composure.

SWAT! Once again the paddle landed on the sensitive sit spot and Harry cried out and let the tears come. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's back to lend support and make sure he stayed in place.

SMACK!! Dumbledore landed the final hardest swat, put down the paddle, and began to pat Harry's back. Harry had collapsed on the desk in tears. All the guilt that had been building up in him over the last few days poured out of him through his tears. Dumbdledore waited patiently for a few moments and then he helped Harry to stand.

As soon as Harry stood up Dumbledore wrapped his arms around him, his voluminous robes encircling Harry like a blanket. Harry returned the embrace awkwardly at first, but then he suddenly tightened his arms and laid his head into Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore forgave him, he knew it. Everything would be alright, again.

Dumbledore released Harry but kept his hands on his shoulders. His eyes were sparkling. "Alright, then, Harry?"

"Y..es, Sir" nodded Harry trying to control that strange hitching breath that happens after you have been crying.

"Good boy. You may miss your morning classes but I think you have herbology in the afternoon is that correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"That shouldn't require much sitting so you should be able to attend. For now, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest. The tower should be empty unless anyone is skiving off classes."

Harry knew that Dumbledore was trying to make sure Harry would not have to face anyone for a while. Harry nodded and turned toward the door.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned back "We all make mistakes but I expect you to learn from them. If you ever are brought to me for cheating again.." Dumbledore's voice was stern for the first time since Harry had entered the room. "..I will not be so lenient. Do you understand.?" Dumbledore was giving him a look over his half-moon glasses that made Harry shiver.

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly the twinkle was back. "Good lad, off you go!"

Harry closed the door behind him and immediately put his hands back to cautiously survey the damage. "hisssss...ahhh...LENIENT?! I don't think so." Harry made his way stiffly back to the dormitory. He could feel the sting with each new step. Curse that American Headmaster and his ruddy paddle!!


End file.
